Your eyes are like starlight now
by Mizugachi
Summary: L'hiver a enveloppé New York dans son manteau glacial et enneigé, plongeant Blaine Anderson dans une période de Noël qu'il a appris à ne plus aimer au fil de ses années de galère dans la Grosse Pomme. Il suffira d'une soirée dans Central Park pour changer sa vision des fêtes de fin d'année et réchauffer son coeur solitaire.
1. Partie 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je ne suis pas morte, non ! Cette année, je suis tout simplement en 1° année de médecine et donc je passe 99% de mon temps à travailler et l'autre pourcent à survivre, c'est pourquoi je n'écris plus/ne review pas les fics que je lis (désolée !). Toutefois, voici un (très long) OS que j'ai concocté ces derniers jours, très inspirée par les dernières scènes de tournage que nous avons eu de Glee pour Klaine.

**Chapitre :** OS divisé en 2 parties pour la longueur

**Pairings :** Klaine, Fabrummel (majoritaire) ; Seblaine, Kandler, Blaine/OC, Kurt/OC, Hummelberry (mineur/mentionné)

**Rating :** T pour le vocabulaire

**Genre :** Amitié, Romance, Fluff, Univers Alternatif

**Résumé :** L'hiver a enveloppé New York dans son manteau glacial et enneigé, plongeant Blaine Anderson dans une période de Noël qu'il a appris à ne plus aimer au fil de ses années de galère dans la Grosse Pomme. Il suffira d'une soirée dans Central Park pour changer sa vision des fêtes de fin d'année et réchauffer son coeur solitaire.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, Glee appartient à RIB, et rien de ce qui est mentionné dans cette histoire ne m'appartient.

* * *

_Vingt jours avant Noël_

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts courant dans ses boucles indisciplinées, Blaine Anderson tira la langue et la pinça entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur les lacets incroyablement longs de ses patins à glace. Voilà bien cinq minutes qu'il essayait de les nouer correctement, et pourtant, il finissait encore et toujours par faire un nœud ou rater un crochet.

Cela faisait au moins une dizaine d'années que le jeune homme n'était pas allé à la patinoire, et il constatait avec effarement que son manque de pratique se voyait même dans son incapacité à nouer les lacets de ses patins. Depuis qu'il s'était installé à New York, à la fin de ses années de lycée, il y a cinq ans, Blaine n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de s'arrêter dans sa course folle aux petits boulots pour se faire plaisir et s'offrir une demi-journée d'hiver à Wollman Rink, la plus belle patinoire de New York à ses yeux. Et après avoir enfin décroché un travail suffisamment bien payé pour se permettre un petit extra comme celui-ci, Blaine s'était enfin décidé à chausser à nouveau des patins en espérant ne pas trop se ridiculiser sur la glace. C'était apparemment mal parti.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de victoire quand il réussit enfin à nouer correctement ses patins, et se leva du banc, confiant ses chaussures au loueur et rangeant ses effets personnels dans un casier. Rajustant son manteau et son écharpe pour se protéger du froid mordant de l'hiver New Yorkais, Blaine posa timidement un pied sur la glace, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la rambarde et priant pour ne pas tomber comme un idiot. Il se félicita intérieurement en commençant à patiner doucement, restant près de la rambarde, espérant que ses souvenirs de patinage enfouis depuis dix ans resurgiraient rapidement. La piste n'était pas si remplie que ça, ce qui était plus qu'appréciable. La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville qui ne dort jamais, et déjà les gratte-ciels illuminaient le plafond nocturne, la pointe de l'Empire State Building dépassant au loin tous les autres buildings, tel un phare pour guider la population New Yorkaise dans la nuit. En cette soirée d'hiver, à l'approche des fêtes de Noël, et en pleine semaine, il était apaisant de ne pas avoir à se soucier de se prendre en pleine figure un patineur imprudent, ce qui, vu sa malchance, serait certainement arrivé à Blaine s'il s'était décidé à sortir un samedi soir. Même les touristes semblaient vouloir profiter de la chaleur d'un théâtre de Broadway plutôt que de se geler dehors à tourner en rond sur la glace.

Blaine observa les patineurs autour de lui. Un groupe d'adolescents, apparemment tous issus de la haute société de New York vu leurs manteaux griffés, faisaient la course le long de la piste, riant aux éclats et criant les uns sur les autres. Quelques couples patinaient paresseusement, main dans la main, et Blaine sentit une grande vague de solitude l'envahir devant ce tableau. Il avait eu un petit-ami en arrivant à New York, mais ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Pas après que le bouclé ait trouvé Peter dans les bras d'un autre gars, complètement éméché dans un bar miteux du Bronx. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait atterri là, vivant dans Brooklyn.

Au centre de la piste, deux jeunes gens, un garçon et une fille d'apparemment son âge, faisaient diverses figures dont Blaine ne connaissait absolument pas les noms, ne s'étant jamais vraiment intéressé au patinage artistique, même quand il regardait les Jeux Olympiques à la télévision. Malgré son ignorance en la matière, il voyait combien les figures étaient difficiles à réaliser et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le couple de sportifs répéter l'enchaînement sur lequel ils travaillaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que les deux jeunes adultes étaient des patineurs professionnels, ou alors d'un très haut niveau pour quelqu'un qui pratiquerait juste pour le plaisir. Continuant ses tours de pistes, Blaine observa le couple de patineurs avec une certaine admiration, s'extasiant devant leurs mouvements complexes, gracieux et si précis. Ses vieilles habitudes de patinage revenaient peu à peu, et il patinait de plus en plus loin de la rambarde, se rapprochant peu à peu du centre de la piste sans pour autant déranger les deux sportifs. Il tourna largement autour d'eux, essayant d'éviter le groupe d'adolescents qui manquèrent de le renverser à un moment.

Son regard croisa un moment celui du jeune homme qui prenait de l'élan pour réaliser une pirouette sur lui-même, se dressant sur la pointe des patins, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Blaine s'égara dans les deux orbes bleus qui le regardèrent, l'inconnu lui adressant un sourire timide, et le bouclé perdit l'équilibre, tombant avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant sur les fesses, son pantalon se mouillant au contact de la glace, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr que ce frisson est vraiment quelque chose à voir avec la température glaciale. Il entendit un éclat de rire à sa gauche, qui résonna comme un tintement de cristal à ses oreilles. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer, une ombre se projeta sur lui et Blaine leva les yeux vers l'inconnu.

– Rien de casser ? lui demanda le jeune sportif.

Le bouclé mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui, et saisit la main tendue et gantée qui l'aidait à se remettre debout.

– Hm, je crois que ça va, répondit Blaine en se massant les fesses, une légère douleur le brûlant.

Il regarda le jeune garçon et se surprit à détailler son physique. Il semblait sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Ses cheveux châtains, clairsemés de quelques mèches blondes, étaient impeccablement coiffés par une fiche couche de laque, si haut que Blaine se demandait si le produit capillaire n'était pas conçu pour résister à la gravité terrestre. Ses joues et le bout de son nez étaient colorés d'une délicate teinte de rouge à cause du froid, et le bouclé ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable, la couleur détonnant en contraste avec la peau pâle du garçon. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées, sans doute grâce au baume que le châtain avait appliqué pour éviter d'avoir les lèvres gercées. Sa tenue de patineur, sous son manteau ouvert, semblait elle aussi sortir d'un défilé de grand couturier, ou alors était-ce la façon dont elle était portée par le jeune homme qui la rendait si sophistiquée, avec les quelques accessoires judicieusement ajoutés. Même ses patins à glace auraient pu passer pour l'œuvre de Chanel.

Blaine fut sorti de sa contemplation indiscrète du garçon par l'arrivée gracieuse à ses côtés de la jeune fille blonde qui patinait avec lui, vêtue uniquement d'une courte robe à manches longues, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines, la jupette s'agitant sur le haut de ses cuisses. Le bouclé se demanda sincèrement comment elle faisait pour ne pas mourir de froid dans cette tenue légère.

– Tout va bien, Kurt ? demanda-t-elle en jetant à Blaine un regard suspect.

Le patineur, Kurt, tourna son regard vers elle et lui sourit.

– Oui, oui. J'ai apparemment tellement subjugué ce monsieur par mes figures qu'il en est tombé par terre.

Kurt rit, et Blaine se mit à rougir violemment. La blonde lui adressa un regard amusé, et prit la main du châtain, l'emmenant patiner avec elle à nouveau. Kurt adressa un sourire d'excuse à Blaine – pourquoi, il n'en savait rien – et fit tourner sa petite-amie. Légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'échanger plus de mots avec le mignon sportif, Blaine reprit son patinage en solitaire en évitant la bande d'adolescents déchaînés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond sans but, observant discrètement Kurt et sa petite-amie enchaîner des figures de plus en plus complexes avec la plus naturelle des aisances, Blaine quitta la piste, les jambes en compote. Il s'assit sur un banc, défaisant ses patins et allongeant ses jambes, et frictionna ses mains gantées pour les réchauffer. Il regarda Kurt soulever sans aucune difficulté sa partenaire, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs tandis qu'il tournait lui-même à une vitesse folle, le tout dans une grâce et une finesse impressionnante. Il laissa son esprit quitter Central Park et le couple de patineurs en fermant les yeux, la brise glaciale du mois de décembre rafraichissant ses joues en feu. Il rouvrit les paupières quelques minutes plus tard, sentant une présence à côté de lui. Blaine tourna la tête vers sa droite et croisa le regard bleu et perçant du jeune patineur, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire, avant de se détourner en rougissant.

– J'ai remarqué que tu n'arrêtais pas de nous regarder, ma partenaire et moi, dit-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes. Tu aimes le patinage artistique ?

– Pour être franc, je n'y connais absolument rien. Mais c'est très joli ce que vous faîtes, répondit Blaine en regardant la jeune fille blonde tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même.

– Merci. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Blaine hocha la tête, regardant Kurt.

– Je suis surpris qu'il y ait si peu de monde, en fait. Je veux dire, ce ne sont pas les touristes qui manquent à cette période de l'année, à New York.

– C'est parce qu'on est mercredi. Et en ce moment, _West Side Story_ est joué au Majestic Theatre à Broadway tous les mercredis soirs.

– Et… ?

Kurt se tourna vers lui comme s'il était devenu fou.

– Et c'est la comédie musicale la plus connue et appréciée ! Personne ne raterait une représentation de _West Side Story_ à Broadway !

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ce soir ? demanda Blaine en haussant les sourcils.

Kurt semblait apparemment fan de la comédie musicale, à en juger par l'excitation contenue dans sa voix quand il avait évoqué le spectacle.

– Quinn et moi nous entraînons pour notre championnat. On profite du fait qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde pour ne pas être déranger. Même si ce groupe de gosses de riches commence à me taper sur les nerfs. L'un d'entre eux a failli me faire rater mon porté tout à l'heure, et je ne peux pas me permettre de blesser Quinn. On travaille sur ce championnat depuis quatre mois, et pour rien au monde je ne changerai de partenaire. Je n'ai même pas le temps de changer. Le championnat est dans un mois.

– Je suis sûr que vous allez tout déchirer, assura Blaine. Vous êtes impressionnants, tous les deux. Ça se voit que vous êtes en couple, il y a tellement d'alchimie entre vous deux.

Kurt éclata de rire et le bouclé se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise.

– Quinn n'est pas ma petite-amie. C'est juste ma partenaire de patinage, et ma meilleure amie en quelque sorte. Je suis gay, à vrai dire.

– Oh, fut la seule chose qu'arriva à dire Blaine, se sentant soudainement idiot.

– Mais merci. Ceci dit, tous nos concurrents sont très forts, même plus que nous.

Blaine sourit au châtain et lui tendit sa main.

– Blaine, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main du jeune homme.

– Kurt.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu fais du patinage artistique ?

– Depuis mes cinq ans. Depuis que j'ai vu l'épreuve aux Jeux Olympiques, j'ai tout de suite voulu en faire. C'est très élégant comme sport.

– Sauf quand on s'appelle Blaine Anderson et qu'on se casse lamentablement la figure devant un patineur professionnel avec autant de grâce qu'un mammouth.

Kurt rit à nouveau et s'installa de sorte à faire face à Blaine, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le banc. Le regard du bouclé ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur son buste, sa tenue moulant son torse qu'il devinait finement musclé, malgré l'obscurité, ainsi que sur son entrejambe. Blaine redressa rapidement le regard, les joues rougissantes, et honteux de se retrouver en train de mater un garçon qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec une certaine satisfaction que les fesses de Kurt étaient absolument incroyables dans la faible lumière. Il se demandait même quelle sensation cela lui procurerait de toucher son corps et… Il devait absolument arrêter de penser à ça histoire de ne pas avoir un léger problème après.

– J'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon, personnellement, avoua Kurt en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Blaine rougit et baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge sur ses joues, évitant soigneusement du regard une certaine partie de l'anatomie du châtain. Il était certain que Kurt l'avait surpris à le reluquer, et sentit soudainement le besoin de se frapper la tête contre un mur pour être si peu discret.

– Si tu veux, une fois que le championnat sera passé et que Quinn et moi seront revenu de Paris avec la première place, je t'apprendrai à patiner un peu mieux que ça. Parce que, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais il y a du boulot.

Blaine réprima un gloussement en entendant le ton si confiant de Kurt. Il avait envie. Il voulait que le châtain lui prenne la main, le tirant sur la glace, tandis qu'il ferait semblant de tomber sur lui pour que Kurt le rattrape et le prenne dans ses bras. C'était affreusement romantique, et il détestait ce genre de niaiseries d'habitude, mais il avait vraiment envie de vivre ce genre de cliché avec le jeune New Yorkais en face de lui.

– Oui, bon, je sais que je suis nul, rit Blaine en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ça fait au moins dix ans que je n'ai pas patiné. Pas beaucoup de patinoire à Westerville, Ohio.

– Il y en avait une à Lima, heureusement.

Blaine leva les yeux et le dévisagea.

– Attend. Tu es de Lima ?

Kurt acquiesça avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il posa ses pieds sur le banc et s'assit en tailleur, cachant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour les réchauffer.

– Les Warblers étaient vraiment bons à ton époque. Tu méritais bien ta place de soliste principal.

– Je… Comment est-ce que tu sais que j'étais dans les Warblers ?

– Il se trouve que je me souviens de toi, Blaine Anderson, ex-soliste des Warblers. J'étais dans les New Directions, au lycée. On a concouru l'un contre l'autre.

Blaine n'y croyait pas. C'était une bien drôle coïncidence. Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention aux membres des chorales que les Warblers avaient affrontées lors des compétitions, mais il se souvenait que les New Directions les avaient battus par deux fois aux Régionales, jusqu'à ce que les Warblers mettent hors course les champions nationaux aux Communales, lors de son année de terminale.

– C'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. Désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas de toi, ajouta-t-il, se sentant un peu penaud que Kurt le reconnaisse et pas lui.

– Normal, dit Kurt en haussant les épaules comme si ça importait peu, et ça importait aux yeux de Blaine. Je n'ai jamais eu de solo. Tout allait à Miss Rachel-je-suis-meilleure-que-tout-le-monde-Berry.

– Oh, une rivale ? taquina Blaine en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

– Non, ma meilleure amie. Du moins, avant que je ne quitte le lycée. Elle est actrice à Broadway maintenant. Notre relation s'est dégradée après que le succès lui soit un peu trop monté à la tête à la fin de sa première année à la NYADA. Heureusement, j'avais Quinn avec moi… On se connait depuis l'enfance, on était dans le même cours de patinage, puis au même lycée, au Glee Club, les cheerleaders… Je la connais depuis toujours, presque. C'est comme une petite sœur pour moi. Après ses quatre ans d'études à Yale, elle est venue me trouver à New York, et m'a proposé de faire des compétitions de patinage artistique ensemble. J'ai accepté en parallèle de mon travail à temps partiel chez Vogue. Et me voilà !

– Attend, attend. Tu étais _cheerleader_ ?

– Ça m'a protégé de l'intimidation, et puis ce n'était pas si mal, de pouvoir s'asseoir à la table des gens populaires. Même si notre coach était terrifiante. Mais je pense qu'elle m'aimait bien.

Blaine copia la position de Kurt, croisant les jambes en tailleur et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

– Mon histoire n'est pas si intéressante en comparaison.

Kurt haussa les épaules. Il adressa un sourire satisfait à Blaine et tendit sa main, claquant des doigts devant son visage.

– Passe-moi ton téléphone, ordonna-t-il.

Blaine ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il accepta si vite de confier son portable à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si peu, et qui lui claquait des doigts au nez, ce qui était grossier à ses yeux, mais il plaça le smartphone dans la paume ouverte du châtain. Celui-ci tapa à toute vitesse sur l'écran tactile, puis rendit le téléphone au bouclé avec son même sourire satisfait.

– Je dois retourner m'entraîner avec Quinn, mais appelle moi un de ces jours. J'adorerai entendre ton histoire qui m'a l'air passionnante. Je connais un bon café pas très loin d'ici.

Blaine hocha la tête et regarda le nom de Kurt s'afficher dans ses contacts, tandis que ce dernier relaçait ses patins avec beaucoup plus de facilité que Blaine. Il adressa un signe d'au revoir au patineur et laissa un sourire rêveur s'étaler sur son visage. Un garçon mignon venait de lui proposer un rendez-vous, et ça faisait bien trois ans que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Le bouclé observa Kurt descendre sur la glace et patiner avec aisance jusqu'à Quinn, l'attrapant par la taille pour se stopper dans sa course, la faisant sursauter. Il entendit le rire des deux patineurs résonner jusqu'à ses oreilles et soupira. Il aurait bien voulu patiner avec eux, même au risque de se ridiculiser devant leur talent, mais ne voulait pas les déranger dans leur entraînement. Blaine regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. 19h14. A quoi bon rester à patiner en solitaire, dans le froid, quand il pouvait s'enrouler dans une couverture en laine dans son appartement situé dans Brooklyn Height, une tasse de café brûlante dans les mains, à regarder de la mauvaise télé-réalité. Ou un blockbuster. Au choix.

Blaine se leva et fourra les lacets de ses patins à l'intérieur de la chaussure pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans. Il s'approcha de la rambarde et s'accouda dessus, regardant Quinn patiner sur un pied, faisant un espèce de grand écart à la verticale, autour de Kurt qui tournait sur lui-même, recroquevillé, sa jambe droite tendu devant lui, ses mains crispées sur son talon. Blaine remarqua qu'il s'était débarrassé de son manteau, laissant au bouclé le loisir d'admirer le haut de sa tenue couverte de paillettes, d'un délicate couleur bleu ciel, comme ses yeux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué dans l'obscurité tout à l'heure, mais Kurt portait le pantalon le plus serré qu'il ait jamais vu, et il se demandait honnêtement comment il était possible d'avoir autant d'aisance dans quelque chose d'aussi serré, ou si c'était même bon pour la santé. Sous les projecteurs de la patinoire, la tenue de Kurt brillait de mille feux et s'accordait parfaitement à celle de Quinn, qui était du même bleu que la veste du châtain, dégradant vers le blanc sur les volants de la jupette. Les deux patineurs formaient une harmonie parfaite, et Blaine se sentit soudain une envie de chercher des vidéos des compétitions du couple. Il ressemblerait peut-être à un stalker en faisant cela, mais les deux jeunes gens dégageaient une aura qui hypnotisait son regard. Ils étaient tout en grâce et en délicatesse, malgré la façon dont ils attaquaient la glace chaque fois qu'ils posaient un patin sur le sol. C'était un mouvement ferme et confiant, mais pas brusque.

En se redressant, tournant toujours sur lui-même, Kurt prit de la vitesse, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, rejetant sa tête en arrière, jusqu'à s'arrêter doucement, pour finir face à Blaine. Il lui adressa un sourire et patina jusqu'à lui, le rejoignant près de la barrière.

– Il y a quelque chose, Blaine ? demanda-t-il sans perdre son sourire éclatant, et Blaine remarqua les fossettes que cela creusait sur ses joues, et c'était la chose la plus adorable au monde.

– Hm… Vous vous entraînez quels jours ? dit le bouclé en passant sa main derrière sa nuque, massant son cou comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

– Le lundi matin, le mercredi soir et le jeudi matin, mais on va à Bryant Park le jeudi, pour l'instant, pourquoi ?

– Oh, comme ça.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Blaine fit un clin d'œil au châtain – _un clin d'œil, sérieusement, Blaine ?_ – et tourna le dos à la patinoire pour rendre ses patins au loueur. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir Kurt, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, le regard confus, mais un petit sourire sur le visage, les joues rosies par le froid.

* * *

_Treize jours avant Noël_

– Hey, Blaine, n'oublie pas que tu as deux leçons de piano demain matin ! cria son patron en rangeant la caisse.

– Je sais, les jumeaux Spencer et la petite Madison. J'oublie pas.

Blaine rangea sa guitare dans son étui et la plaça dans la réserve, fermant la porte à double tour.

– Allez, grouille, j'ai faim, et ma femme m'attend pour le dîner.

– Ouai, ouai…

Il ferma son manteau et sortit du magasin de musique, son patron fermant le rideau métallique à double tour. La nuit était déjà tombée sur New York, et pourtant la ville restait illuminée par les phares des taxis jaunes et les lumières des innombrables gratte-ciels.

– T'as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? demanda Bill en rangeant les clefs du magasin dans son portefeuille.

– Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ouai, répondit Blaine avec un sourire rêveur.

– Oh, un rendez-vous galant ? taquina son patron.

– Pas vraiment. Juste une surprise.

– Quoi, tu vas enfin offrir à ta mère les billets pour ce spectacle de Broadway que tu lui as promis il y a deux mois, et regarder cette comédie musicale niaise ?

Blaine lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-confus. D'où est-ce que Bill lui sortait un truc pareil ? C'est vrai qu'il avait promis à sa mère d'aller voir une comédie musicale pour son anniversaire, mais comment avait-il été mis au courant ? Le bouclé se contenta de supposer que son patron l'espionnait derrière son dos.

– Tout d'abord, c'est _West Side Story_, et ce n'est pas niais ! C'est… romantique.

– Donc niais.

– Chut. Non, je vais à la patinoire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre dans un endroit pareil ? demanda Bill d'un ton bourru, clairement surpris.

– Je te l'ai dit : une surprise. J'ai envie de surprendre le garçon que j'ai rencontré là-bas.

– J'avais raison, un rendez-vous galant.

– Ce… Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! On ne sort pas ensemble ou quoi que ce soit…, souffla Blaine en rougissant violemment.

Bill lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement : « On me l'a fait pas à moi ». Blaine soupira, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, les gardant au chaud.

– Bon, ok. Il est super mignon. C'est un patineur professionnel et, franchement, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Il est incroyable, par son physique, par son sens de la mode, son caractère, même si j'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler bien longtemps, par _tout_.

– On dirait que t'as un petit béguin, Blaine.

– Oh, tais-toi.

Blaine frappa amicalement son patron sur le bras. C'était étrange d'avoir une relation si proche avec un homme qui avait le double de son âge, qui était son supérieur par-dessus le marché, mais Bill avait insisté sur le fait que Blaine le tutoie et ne se comporte pas comme l'un de ces « employés BCBG avec un balai coincé dans le cul jouant au chien avec leur boss riche » comme il le définissait si gracieusement. Alors, Blaine avait fini par s'habituer au côté rustique de son patron, et une amitié un peu spéciale s'était installé entre eux. Généralement, leurs conversations se résumaient à des pics lancés l'un à l'autre.

– Bon, et bien… Amuse-toi bien avec ton patineur. Moi, je vais retrouver Emily, mes gosses et le bon gigot qu'on m'aura amoureusement préparé.

Blaine adressa un sourire à Bill et le regarda s'éloigner vers la bouche de métro pour rentrer chez lui.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait rencontré Kurt à Wollman Rink, et il n'avait fait que penser au châtain toute la semaine, le distrayant dans son travail. Il n'avait cependant pas eu le courage de lui envoyer un message, et le patineur n'avait pas non plus montré signe de vie. Blaine espérait sincèrement que Kurt serait à la patinoire ce soir, il avait vraiment envie de le surprendre en surgissant de nulle part. Il avait terminé le boulot plus tard que d'habitude ce mercredi, et il espérait que l'entraînement de Kurt et Quinn durerait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il arrive à Central Park avant qu'ils ne partent.

Blaine dévala les escaliers de la bouche de métro et sauta dans le premier métro qui le mènerait à destination, se transformant en sardine quand les portes de la rame se refermèrent, écrasant la population New Yorkaise à l'intérieur.

Presque une heure plus tard, il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la foule entassée dans la rame, à grand usage de « Excusez-moi », « Pardon » et coups de coude quand les mots ne suffisaient plus. Il entra dans Central Park et arriva rapidement à la patinoire, cherchant le couple des yeux. La tâche était moins aisée que la semaine dernière, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde aujourd'hui, sans toutefois être surpeuplé. Au bout de quelques secondes, Blaine finit par apercevoir Quinn dans les bras de Kurt, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, les deux tournant au rythme rapide imposé par Kurt. Le châtain reposa sa partenaire et finit la figure par une pirouette et un bref salut. Blaine les vit quitter le centre de la piste main dans la main, et il se précipita pour les intercepter à la sortie de la patinoire.

– Hey ! lança-t-il en s'approchant d'eux, légèrement essoufflé par sa course dans le labyrinthe qu'est le métro New Yorkais et dans Central Park.

Quinn et Kurt se tournèrent vers lui, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage du châtain s'éclairer en le voyant.

– Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Blaine ? dit-il en chassant la glace de ses lames.

Quinn lui tapota l'épaule et articula un « Je vous laisse seuls » silencieux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de s'en aller un peu plus loin. Blaine la regarda s'éloigner puis reporta son attention sur Kurt, qui le fixait avec un sourire timide.

– Surprise… ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Le châtain gloussa légèrement et s'approcha de lui.

– Tu as eu de la chance alors. On allait partir.

– Je vois ça. Ça… Ça va ?

– Fatigué, mais ça va. Et toi ?

– Essoufflé. Je déteste le métro, sincèrement.

Kurt rigola à nouveau et se mordit la lèvre.

– Hm… Je vais peut-être me changer, si ça ne te dérange pas ? J'ai froid, et j'ai mal aux pieds.

– Oh, euh, non, bien sûr.

Blaine regarda Kurt enlever ses patins et rougit en entendant le châtain pousser un gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses pieds se retrouvèrent délivrés de leur prison. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre Kurt pousser des petits bruits comme ceux-ci, pas après avoir fantasmé sur le jeune homme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Merde, il était peut-être gay, mais il restait un homme quand même ! Complètement inconscient de l'effet qu'il faisait sur Blaine, Kurt lui sourit et chercha son casier dans les vestiaires, le déverrouillant et sortant son sac et ses chaussures.

– Attends-moi ici, le temps que je mette quelque chose d'un peu plus ordinaire.

Le châtain s'éclipsa vers les toilettes, ses affaires sous le bras, et Blaine s'assit sur le banc, sortant son téléphone pour s'occuper, essayant de ne pas penser au jeune homme. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se retrouver avec un problème à l'entrejambe. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il travaille sur sa capacité à fermer son esprit à toutes sortes de pensées indécentes quand il voyait le patineur, ou il allait finir par passer pour un obsédé. Kurt revint quelques minutes plus tard, et si Blaine avait cru que dans sa tenue de patinage, le jeune homme sortait d'un magazine de mode, ce n'était rien comparé à la vision qui se dressait devant lui. La tenue de Kurt n'était définitivement pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier _d'ordinaire_.

– Tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu sais, dit maladroitement le châtain en gloussant légèrement.

Blaine pressa instinctivement ses lèvres, ne s'étant même pas aperçu que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée à la vue du garçon. Bon Dieu, il devait avoir l'air complètement idiot.

– Euh… Ton travail à temps partiel, chez Vogue, c'est quoi ? Mannequin ?

_Oh. Tais-toi, Blaine. Tout de suite._

Kurt éclata de rire et s'assit sur le banc en face de Blaine pour mettre ses chaussures.

– C'est un compliment ? souffla le châtain en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

– Hm… Si tu considères que c'en est un, alors oui, dit Blaine en souriant timidement. Désolé, j'ai tendance à dire des choses idiotes quand… Quand je suis nerveux, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

– Oh, tu es nerveux… C'est adorable.

– Je ne fais que me ridiculiser, oui, bougonna le bouclé.

– Et c'est ça qui fait que tu es adorable. Tu ressembles à un chiot qu'on vient de frapper.

Blaine pouffa de rire et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Kurt finit de lacer ses chaussures et mit son manteau.

– Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne suis pas mannequin. Je travaille dans l'équipe d'Isabelle Wright.

– _La_ Isabelle Wright ? s'écria Blaine en écarquillant les yeux.

– On s'y connait à ce que je vois, sourit Kurt. Mais oui, elle-même. Je vois que tu remplis au moins une case du cliché gay.

Blaine ne sut pas quoi répondre face à cette dernière remarque. Il suivit du regard le châtain qui rassemblait ses affaires, accrochant ses patins à son sac par les lacets.

– Allez, souris. Je plaisantais. Tu comptes rentrer chez toi après avoir fait un détour par Central Park ou m'inviter à sortir ce soir ?

– Qui te dit que j'ai fait un détour ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Kurt était définitivement déconcertant, comme personnage. Timide, mais direct, tantôt plein de piquant et de mordant, tantôt doux comme le sucre et plein de surprises. Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

– Allez, viens, on va faire en sorte que cette sortie nocturne ne soit pas vaine pour toi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais il faut que je me débarrasse de mes affaires, d'abord.

– Et où comptes-tu déposer tout ça ? demanda Blaine en se levant, lissant les plis de son manteau.

– Question bête, Sherlock. Chez moi, bien sûr.

Blaine eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'information que déjà Kurt l'entraînait avec lui vers la sortie de Central Park, et hélait un taxi. Ce devait bien être la première fois que Blaine prenait un taxi depuis plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années. Même quand il prenait l'avion pour rentrer à Westerville, ce qui était un événement assez rare, il se rendait à l'aéroport par les transports en commun.

Kurt venait tout simplement de l'inviter à venir chez lui, même si ce n'était que pour passer déposer quelques affaires, et Blaine ne savait pas comment réagir au fait que le châtain l'avait invité comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, tels de bons amis. C'était tellement spontané et naturel.

Un taxi jaune s'arrêta devant eux. Kurt monta sans attendre, se poussant jusqu'au siège du fond, Blaine à sa suite, un peu moins confiant.

– 77 West 55th Street, lança Kurt au chauffeur.

La voiture démarra sa course dans les rues de Manhattan, vite coincée dans les embouteillages. Blaine aurait dû s'en douter. La plupart des bureaux finissaient tard, et les employés cherchant à rentrer chez eux prenaient soit un taxi, soit affrontaient l'épreuve du métro.

– Tu vis dans Midtown ? s'étonna-t-il en jetant un regard choqué à Kurt.

– Travailler chez Vogue, même à temps partiel, a ses avantages on va dire. Et encore, avant je vivais dans l'Upper East Side. J'ai déménagé pour pouvoir marcher jusqu'au travail et jusqu'à Wollman Rink, répondit le châtain en lui adressant un sourire penaud. On va rester coincer comme ça un bon moment, je crois, soupira-t-il en s'accoudant à la portière.

– On aurait plus vite fait d'aller à pied, ricana Blaine. Tu prends vraiment le taxi pour deux pâtés de maisons ?

– Je n'ai plus de pieds, ça te va comme excuse ? se défendit Kurt. Et puis… Ça nous donne un peu de temps pour discuter. Parle-moi un peu de toi, Blaine.

– Ce n'est pas très intéressant, tu sais…

– Je m'en fiche. Raconte-moi.

Le jeune homme le fixa de ses deux beaux yeux bleus et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Alors Blaine lui raconta tout, parce qu'il était tellement facile de se confier à Kurt. Comment les Warblers avaient enfin réussi à battre les New Directions lors des Communales en 2012 et à aller jusqu'à San Francisco pour les Nationales qu'ils avaient emporté haut la main grâce à un medley des plus grands titres de Katy Perry, au bonheur de Blaine. Sa première histoire d'amour avec Sebastian qui s'était terminée en fiasco total quand celui-ci avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait en le mettant dans son lit. Comment il avait quitté l'Ohio les mains dans les poches, voulant toujours aller à New York malgré son audition ratée pour la NYU. Sa galère à subvenir à ses besoins les premières années, à jongler entre les postes de serveur dans les bars miteux de Brooklyn, tout en jouant les dimanches soirs dans des karaokés pour essayer de se faire connaître, sans grand succès. Comment il avait finalement atterri il y a quelques mois dans la boutique de Bill, qui l'avait embauché pour dispenser quelques cours de piano le matin à des enfants et faire l'attraction musicale le soir avant la fermeture, tout en tenant la caisse quand le gérant faisait sa sieste post-déjeuner. Comment il essayait de mettre de côté de l'argent pour pouvoir s'offrir un appartement un peu plus grand que son minuscule studio de vingt mètres carrés et sortir peut-être un jour de Brooklyn et s'installer dans Manhattan, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Comment il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir se produire sur scène, sa guitare à la main ou assis sur le tabouret de son piano, chantant ses propres compositions ou reprenant ses musiques préférées.

De temps en temps, Kurt réagissait à son récit en souriant, voire en rigolant, ou même en lui jetant un regard compréhensif dans les moments les plus durs de sa vie de New Yorkais. Blaine appréciait grandement qu'il ne lui offre pas une seule fois un regard de pitié, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Il n'était pas à plaindre. Son boulot lui plaisait, son patron était sympa avec lui, et même si pendant quelques années il avait galéré à survivre les fins de mois difficiles, il était globalement heureux de sa vie ici. Parce qu'il était loin de son père et de son regard constamment déçu d'avoir eu un fils gay, qui par-dessus le marché voulait faire du spectacle et non pas des brillantes études d'avocat comme son patriarche l'aurait prévu.

Il parla tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que le taxi s'était stationné devant un immense immeuble, warnings activés. Kurt paya le chauffeur, malgré les protestations de Blaine qui voulait partager la note. Abandonnant la bataille, le bouclé descendit du taxi et observa l'immeuble.

– Wow. Tu habites vraiment ici ?

Kurt acquiesça et salua le portier qui lui ouvrit la porte vitrée du hall d'entrée, guidant Blaine, complètement choqué à la vue de l'homme en uniforme, à l'intérieur et appelant l'ascenseur après avoir récupérer son courrier.

– Pff, j'en ai marre des factures, se plaignit-il en regardant les enveloppes. Les charges sont incroyablement chères ici.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant son air enfantin et sourit, attendri. Arrivé au seizième étage, Kurt déverrouilla la porte et laissa entrer le brun.

C'était de loin le plus bel appartement que Blaine ait jamais vu dans sa vie. Kurt devait vraiment bien gagner sa vie pour s'offrir le luxe de vivre ici et d'avoir un appartement aussi moderne. Très contemporain, l'appartement était décoré dans des tons clairs de blanc et de gris, quelques touches de couleur étant apportées par les tableaux et le mobilier. Non seulement Kurt avait un goût plus qu'appréciable en matière de mode, mais il se débrouillait aussi remarquablement bien pour la décoration d'intérieur.

– Wow, fut la seule chose que Blaine réussit à dire.

Kurt gloussa et ouvrit son armoire dans l'entrée, rangeant ses patins dedans.

– Est-ce que tu veux un café ou quelque chose dans le genre ? demanda-t-il poliment.

– Non, merci. Je ne vais pas dormir après, ce soir, dit Blaine en riant.

Kurt acquiesça silencieusement et disparut vers sa chambre, sûrement pour vider son sac. Le brun en profita pour détailler l'architecture de l'appartement. Il était grand pour quelqu'un qui vivait tout seul, ou alors c'était sa vision qui était déformée en comparaison avec son minuscule studio. Très lumineux, même si l'immeuble était coincé entre des gratte-ciels bien plus que hauts que lui. Il n'y avait pas de terrasses ni même de balcon, et malgré le bruit de la rue qui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles de Blaine en dépit du double vitrage, l'appartement paraissait comme un paradis pour le bouclé. Le musicien s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon en enlevant ses gants et regarda la vue. Il pouvait voir Central Park et les lumières des aménagements du parc. C'était vraiment un très bel appartement.

– Alors, que fait-on ?

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt. Celui-ci s'était recoiffé, il remarqua, mais il avait aussi changé de tenue pour quelque chose de plus chic, bien que sa tenue « ordinaire », comme il l'avait appelée, était déjà classée dans la catégorie « chic » pour Blaine. Mais il préférait le professionnel de la mode lui citer ses catégories de vêtements, après tout, c'était lui qui travaillait chez Vogue.

– Tu veux aller manger quelque part ? proposa Blaine.

– J'adorerais. Je connais ce restaurant français sympa, sur 8th Avenue, le chef fait de la très bonne cuisine, c'est très « frenchy » comme ambiance. Et ce n'est pas très cher pour l'excellente qualité qu'ils servent.

Blaine se détendit en entendant Kurt répondre à sa question muette sur le prix du menu. Quoiqu'il doutait un peu de la définition du châtain du mot « cher ». Après tout, il vivait dans cet immense appartement dans Midtown, avec son salaire apparemment confortable d'employé de Vogue, sans compter qu'il devait gagner des extras avec le patinage. Toutefois, Blaine décida de faire confiance à Kurt et hocha la tête.

– Pourquoi pas ? Ça changera de mon quotidien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé autre chose que du chinois, des hot-dogs ou des pizzas.

Kurt sourit, amusé, et s'approcha du bouclé.

– Alors, c'est toi qui paie ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

– Pourquoi on ne partage pas ? rétorqua Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment, d'avoir toute l'addition sur lui. Heureusement qu'il avait sa carte de crédit sur lui…

– Et bien, parce qu'un gentleman paie toujours lors du premier rendez-vous, souffla Kurt en plongeant son regard de glace dans les yeux mordorés du brun.

– C'est un rendez-vous ?

Blaine déglutit difficilement en voyant Kurt si proche de lui, ses yeux intenses ne quittant pas les siens. D'un seul coup, sa préoccupation sur le prix du dîner s'envola, et il sentit un étrange papillonnement dans le ventre qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis plus de trois ans, depuis Peter à vrai dire. _Ressaisis-toi, Anderson, tu dois être en train de le fixer bizarrement._

– Uniquement si tu veux que ça en soit un, répondit le châtain en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

– J'en ai envie, souffla Blaine sans réfléchir. _Ah bah bravo, vive le ressaisissement._

Kurt sourit et enfila son manteau, mettant son sac sur son épaule droite.

– Bien. Allons-y, alors.

Blaine remit ses gants et sortit dans le couloir, attendant que Kurt ferme la porte de son appartement.

– Je suppose qu'on va encore prendre le taxi ? demanda le bouclé avec un sourire en coin.

– Pourquoi prendre le métro, se faire entasser comme une sardine dans la rame et risquer de froisser ma tenue ? répondit le châtain avec le même sourire. Et le taxi est chauffé.

– Le métro aussi est chauffé, fit remarquer Blaine.

– Et le taxi est plus cosy que le métro, rétorqua Kurt en ignorant la dernière remarque du musicien.

Le brun haussa les sourcils devant l'argument de Kurt. Depuis quand le taxi était cosy ?

– Allez. Je paie le taxi, de toute façon. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'aie traîné ici.

Blaine n'objecta pas et suivit Kurt jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'un taxi jaune s'arrête devant eux, et Blaine fut bien heureux de se faufiler dans l'habitacle pour échapper au froid mordant. Le vent s'était levé et frappait son visage comme des lames d'acier, colorant ses joues et le bout de nez d'un rose soutenu. Il devait sérieusement envisager d'acheter un cache-nez ou un passe-montagne un de ces jours, l'hiver était vraiment rude cette année.

Kurt donna l'adresse du restaurant au chauffeur et la voiture s'élança dans la circulation, se mêlant au brouillard de lumière rouge, jaune et blanche dans la nuit.

– J'espère que j'aurai droit à ton histoire, moi aussi, dit finalement Blaine en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas juste que tu saches tout de moi et moi rien de toi.

Le châtain détourna les yeux de la vitre, arrêtant de contempler la circulation, et adressa un sourire malicieux à Blaine.

– Je t'en ai déjà dit un peu, non ? La semaine dernière. A moins que tu n'aies déjà oublié, et j'en serai fâché.

– Non, je n'ai pas oublié, rit le bouclé.

_Comment pourrais-je_, pensa-t-il.

– Mais justement. Tu m'en as dit un peu. Je veux tout.

– Oh… On est curieux, alors ? taquina Kurt.

Blaine répondit par un sourire. Peut-être était-ce trop direct pour un premier rendez-vous, une semaine après avoir rencontré le garçon, mais s'il avait raconté sa vie au châtain, alors pourquoi ne ferait-il pas de même ? Même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, Blaine se sentait bien avec Kurt. Le patineur dégageait cette aura douce derrière l'air hautain qu'il arborait parfois ou derrière les piques qu'il lançait au bouclé pour le taquiner. Cette aura de confiance qui mettait Blaine à l'aise en sa présence, et qui faisait que les moments de silence gênants qui pourraient s'installer entre eux devenaient confortables. Des moments où les deux ne feraient que se regarder dans les yeux, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, puis détourneraient le regard en rougissant après s'être rendu compte qu'ils se fixaient un peu trop longtemps, tels des adolescents lors de leur premier rencard. N'était-ce pas un peu ce qu'ils étaient, avec quelques années de plus ?

– Je te dirai ça autour d'un bon plat français, si tu veux, dit finalement Kurt en se pinçant les lèvres comme pour réprimer un sourire.

Blaine hocha la tête pour acquiescer et regarda le châtain ouvrir son sac et fouiller dedans avant d'en sortir un tube de labello et de s'en passer délicatement sur la bouche, entrouvrant les lèvres, et le bouclé aurait juré que c'était l'une des choses les plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu.

_Commence pas à fantasmer, Blaine_, se gronda-t-il mentalement.

Kurt dut le surprendre en train de fixer ses lèvres, car Blaine le vit rougir et se racler la gorge en détournant les yeux.

– Tu devrais fermer la bouche tu sais, des fois. J'ai peur que des choses ne rentrent dedans par mégarde.

Blaine détourna à son tour les yeux, honteux, et obéit. Ouai, il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille son self-control en présence de Kurt, il était vraiment ridicule.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le restaurant et Kurt descendit de la voiture, Blaine à sa suite. Le lieu ne débordait pas de luxure comme le célèbre mais horriblement cher _Per Se_ sur Columbus Circle, où il avait un jour dîné avec ses parents et Cooper quand il s'était installé à New York, sa première année, et cela rassura le bouclé qui soupira de soulagement. S'il devait payer l'addition, il espérait juste que Kurt ne prendrait pas le plat le plus cher. Sa situation financière s'était peut-être améliorée depuis qu'il avait débarqué sans un rond à New York, mais il n'était quand même pas Crésus.

– _Pigalle_ ? Sérieusement, Kurt ? remarqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils en regardant le nom du restaurant.

– Oui, bon, je sais. Mais Pigalle reste un quartier de Paris, comme le Marais, la Défense ou la butte Montmartre.

Ok, il devait ajouter l'accent français de Kurt sur la liste des choses sexy. Définitivement.

– Quelque chose me dit que tu aimes bien la France, dit Blaine en voyant le regard brillant du châtain et sa connaissance en quartiers parisien.

– J'_adore_ la culture française, corrigea Kurt en se tournant vers lui, marchant tranquillement vers l'entrée du bâtiment, les mains bien au chaud dans ses poches.

– Ah oui ? demanda le bouclé en fixant les poches du manteau du garçon.

Il aurait adoré tenir la main de Kurt, même si c'était trop rapide. Sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers la paume de sa main, même gantée de cuir. Se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, Blaine leva les yeux vers le visage de Kurt, qui le regardait en souriant.

– Sa mode, ses paysages, sa langue, ses manières, sa nourriture… Tout. Je n'y suis jamais allé, et je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir enfin aller dans la plus belle ville du monde pour le championnat. Paris a l'air si magique, si belle, si joyeuse… Tellement différente d'ici. New York reste ma ville préférée, mais je dois avouer que Paris tient aussi une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Et la fashion week là-bas est extraordinaire. Je tuerai pour rencontrer Karl Lagerfeld.

Blaine rit sous sa dernière remarque. Il l'observa s'émerveiller et s'exciter sur son propre discours d'un œil amusé et attendri par la passion que dégageait le châtain sur la ville française.

– Je reconnais bien l'employé de Vogue, là, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt sourit et ouvrit la porte du restaurant, guidant Blaine jusqu'au comptoir. Le bouclé apprécia immédiatement l'ambiance du lieu, très bistrot parisien, avec ses chaises Drucker et son atmosphère feutrée mais populaire.

– _Bonsoir_, dit une serveuse rousse en les voyant approché dans un français parfait. Vous désirez dîner ou boire quelque chose au bar ?

– Dîner, répondit Kurt. Nous sommes deux.

– Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

La serveuse les conduisit à une table un peu à l'écart, près d'une baie vitrée, et leur tendit les menus.

– Je m'appelle Claire et je serai votre serveuse pour ce soir. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je reste à votre service.

Les deux garçons remercièrent la serveuse, et la jeune femme s'éloigna d'eux, perchée sur ses hauts talons.

– Je compte sur tes connaissances en matière de gastronomie française pour me faire choisir quelque chose de bon, dit Blaine en croisant ses mains sous son menton, soutenant sa tête.

Kurt sourit et ouvrit son menu, parcourant la liste des plats du regard. Le bouclé l'imita aussitôt, et même s'il trouvait certain plats hors de prix – sérieusement, un steak frites à vingt-cinq dollars ? –, il se rassura en se disant que de toute façon, tous les restaurants français de New York étaient chers.

– Si tu aimes le canard, tu peux prendre le magret ou le confit de canard. C'est délicieux.

Blaine acquiesça et regarda ce que lui conseillait Kurt.

– J'adore le canard. Je pense que je vais prendre le confit. Et toi ? dit-il en relevant le regard vers le châtain.

– Salade gourmande.

Le jeune homme ferma le menu et le posa sur le côté, joignant ses mains devant lui sur la table, plongeant son regard dans celui de Blaine.

– Leur Bordeaux est très bon ici. Un demi-pichet suffira, à moins que tu ne sois alcoolique et que tu m'aies caché des choses, fit Kurt d'un ton nonchalant.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à sa remarque et toucha nerveusement une de ses boucles.

– Hm, non, pas vraiment, rétorqua-t-il. Tu manges souvent ici ?

– Disons que j'aime bien y aller avec Quinn une fois par mois. C'est notre sortie entre âme-sœurs, comme on aime l'appeler. Les serveurs sont gentils et je n'ai jamais été déçu par un plat. J'ai dû goûter à à peu près tout, je pense. Mais leur salade gourmande reste mon plat préféré. C'est un orgasme culinaire, tu peux me croire. A la hauteur du _Per Se_.

– Tu as déjà mangé là-bas ?

– La dernière fois, c'était pour célébrer la réussite de notre dernier projet avec Isabelle et son équipe, il y a deux mois. C'était à mourir. Dommage que mon portefeuille souffre chaque fois que j'y mange, mais heureusement, ça reste assez rare.

La serveuse revint avec un petit calepin dans les mains, leur adressant un sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie un mannequin de pub pour dentifrice.

– Vous avez choisi ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils passèrent leur commande et Claire s'éloigna, déchirant le petit morceau de papier sur lequel elle avait écrit, disparaissant en cuisine.

– Alors… Pendant qu'on attend notre plat… Tiens ta promesse, et raconte-moi tout, dit Blaine en croisant ses mains sur la table.

Avant que Kurt n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Claire surgit de nulle part avec la bouteille de vin et la débouchât. Blaine la remercia et reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon, ne le laissant pas échapper à son interrogatoire.

– D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? répondit le châtain avec un soupir de résignation.

– Je te l'ai dit. Tout.

– Tu n'aides vraiment pas, là. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer ! protesta-t-il en prenant la bouteille de vin et en servant un verre à lui et à Blaine.

– Fais comme moi. Commence par tes années de lycée, dit le brun avec un haussement d'épaules. Merci.

– Ok, ok… Bon. J'étais à McKinley High, à Lima. Quand j'étais en seconde, j'ai rejoint les New Directions, et on était les losers du lycée, tu sais. Les footballeurs et les cheerleaders nous jetaient tout le temps des slushies à la figure parce qu'on était « bizarres », selon eux, expliqua-t-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Tina faisait semblant de bégayer pour ne parler à personne car elle était trop timide, Artie était dans un fauteuil roulant, Rachel était une insupportable petite peste, moi, j'étais gay… Notre Glee Club était réputé pour être absolument nul, on n'avait même jamais pu se qualifier pour une seule compétition. Alors quand Mr. Schuester a décidé de reprendre le Glee Club après que l'ancien directeur de la chorale se soit fait renvoyé pour d'obscures raisons, personne ne voulait auditionner. On était cinq, jusqu'à ce que le quaterback, Finn, nous rejoigne, par une action du Saint Esprit. Qu'est-ce que lui, populaire footballeur, viendrait faire avec les losers du Glee Club ? C'était complètement insensé. Puis tout est allé vite par la suite. Quinn et ses copines Santana et Brittany, toutes trois cheerleaders, ont rejoint le Glee Club, puis trois footballeur amis de Finn. On a gagné nos premières Communales, et perdu les Régionales. En même temps, Vocal Adrenaline avait fait _Bohemian Rhapsody_, alors tu m'étonnes… Et Quinn a accouché d'une petite fille le jour des Régionales.

Blaine faillit s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de vin.

– Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en toussant.

– Oui. Elle s'est fait mettre en cloque par Puck, l'un des copains footballeurs de Finn. Je ne te raconte pas le savon que je lui ai passé. Comme si elle en avait eu besoin. Elle a dû arrêter le patinage jusqu'à la naissance, et ses parents l'ont jetée dehors quand ils ont appris la nouvelle, la pauvre. Bref. En attendant, j'avais le béguin pour Finn, qui est hétéro, alors j'ai essayé de caser nos parents ensemble pour pouvoir me rapprocher de lui… Interdiction de rire. Ça a mal fini, et j'ai immédiatement arrêté toute tentative d'approche quand… Quand il m'a traité de tapette.

Blaine laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur à ses mots. Kurt lui adressa un sourire triste et agita sa main dans l'air comme pour chasser ses pensées.

– Oui, ce n'était pas très gentil, dit-il avec un rire forcé.

– Pas très gentil ? Tu te moques de moi, Kurt ? Il t'a insulté !

– Il avait ses raisons, et puis, nous sommes en bons termes maintenant. Tout s'est arrangé.

– Même. Il n'avait pas à te traiter de… ça.

– C'est bon, Blaine, rassura le châtain. Bien, je continue, maintenant que je suis lancé. Vers la moitié de mon année de seconde, j'ai fini par rejoindre les cheerleaders avec mon amie Mercedes. On en avait marre que le Glee Club ne tourne qu'autour de Rachel, qui obtenait tous les solos, alors la coach, Sue, nous a intégré dans l'équipe pour pouvoir faire des numéros chantés. Mercedes n'est pas resté bien longtemps, mais moi, j'ai décidé d'y rester jusqu'à la fin. Je me plaisais, là-bas. Les filles étaient gentilles avec moi, elles m'acceptaient, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment commencé à me rapprocher de Quinn. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, entre le Glee Club, l'entraînement des cheerleaders et de patinage. On s'entendait bien avant, mais c'est ça qui a fait le déclic je pense. On est resté inséparable pendant toute mon année de première.

« Du côté de ma relation avec Finn, l'histoire d'amour entre mon père et sa mère a remarquablement bien marché, et ils ont fini par se marier, ce qui a fait de Finn et moi des demi-frères. Heureusement, il avait fini par s'amender en étant là pour moi pendant mon année de première. J'étais pas mal intimidé au lycée, à cause de mon homosexualité, tu sais, l'Ohio, ce n'est pas le premier état qui supporte les gays… Mais en première, ça a vraiment dégénéré, malgré mon statut de cheerleader qui devait m'apporter une certaine protection. Il y avait cet homme de Neandertal, Karofsky, qui s'en prenait tout le temps à moi, il me jetait contre les casiers, me tourmentait… Chaque jour, je rentrais avec un nouvel hématome sur le corps. Un jour, quand j'ai tenté de m'opposer à lui sur conseil de Quinn, il m'a embrassé. C'était la chose la plus répugnante que j'ai jamais pu expérimenter, et j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Karofsky avait aussi menacé de me tuer si jamais je disais à quiconque ce qui s'était passé.

– Quoi ? s'écria à nouveau Blaine en écarquillant les yeux. Mon Dieu, Kurt, c'est horrible…

– J'étais complètement terrifié après ça. Je ne voulais pas retourner au lycée et il n'y avait qu'à la patinoire avec Quinn que je me sentais en sécurité. Mon père a appris que je me faisais harceler et j'ai été obligé de lui avouer toute l'histoire. On en a parlé au principal, et Karofsky s'est fait expulser. Tout allait mieux, je pensais pouvoir enfin passer une année normale sans avoir peur du moindre claquement de casier ou de l'apparition d'un joueur de football devant moi. Mais il est revenu peu de temps après. J'étais à nouveau terrifier, je ne pouvais pas me cacher encore une fois derrière mon uniforme de cheerleader, ni derrière les gars du Glee Club qui assureraient ma protection rapprochée. J'ai pensé à me faire transférer dans un autre lycée, mais Quinn m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire. Elle avait raison, ça n'aurait fait que reporter le problème ailleurs, loin de mes amis, et j'avais besoin d'eux plus que tout à ce moment. Coach Sue a été étonnamment très gentille avec moi pendant cette période, tu sais, c'est le genre de personne à te terrifier un peu, son passe-temps favori était détruire le Glee Club et hurler sur nous pendant les entrainements. Après une énième confrontation avec Karofsky, celui-ci a fini par s'amender, et m'a demandé des excuses. Santana le faisait chanter d'une manière ou d'une autre, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que Karofsky a arrêté de me harceler après ça. L'intimidation a cessé et j'ai pu finir mon année de première en un seul morceau.

« Pendant cette année, je me suis aussi beaucoup rapproché de Rachel Berry. Elle s'est beaucoup impliquée dans ma défense, a essayé de prier pour mon père avec Quinn et Mercedes quand il a eu son arythmie cardiaque, malgré mes rejets car je suis athée. Elles ont été géniales.

« Je me suis trouvé énormément de points communs avec Rachel : notre amour pour New York, pour Wicked et Broadway… En terminale, on s'était décidé à entrer à la NYADA, c'était notre rêve. Se tenir sur une scène de Broadway, pour de vrai, devant des centaines de personnes venues nous applaudir… Quand nous sommes allés à New York pour les Nationales, on s'est introduit illégalement dans le Gershwin Theatre et on a chanté du Wicked, c'était l'un des moments les plus intenses de ma vie, toutes ces émotions… Puis nous avons finalement passé ces auditions. J'ai réussi à obtenir une très bonne critique de Carmen Tibideaux sur ma prestation de _Not The Boy Next Door_, alors que Rachel s'est complètement ratée. Elle a oublié les paroles de sa chanson, et c'était la chanteuse la plus talentueuse du Glee Club, si tu te souviens de nos compétitions.

– Attend, attend. Tu as chanté _Not The Boy Next Door_ ? Avec… Avec le pantalon doré ? coupa Blaine, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

– Oui, avoua Kurt en rougissant. Ça a mît Chandler, mon petit-copain de l'époque, dans un véritable émoi. Il aurait été prêt à me sauter dessus si nous avions été seuls dans l'auditorium, je crois, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire gêné. J'étais alors confiant pour ma lettre d'admission, j'avais parfaitement réussi mon audition. Nous avons gagné les Nationales à Chicago, et quand les lettres d'admissions sont arrivées, mon monde s'est littéralement effondré. J'ai été rejeté de la NYADA, alors que Rachel, qui avait au départ raté son audition mais qui avait reçu un traitement de faveur en ayant demandé à Carmen Tibideaux de venir la voir aux Nationales, a été prise. J'ai été incroyablement jaloux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait réussi, et pas moi. C'était tellement injuste. J'avais réussi mon audition, j'étais co-capitaine des cheerleaders avec Quinn et nous faisions des compétitions de patinage artistique ensemble, en ayant plusieurs fois gagné la première place. Certes, je n'avais pas été élu président des élèves, ni n'avais eu le rôle principal dans la comédie musicale du lycée mais Rachel, elle, n'avait rien comparé à moi. Elle avait raté son audition. La seule chose qu'elle avait, c'était sa place de soliste principal des New Directions, le rôle principal dans _West Side Story_, et son éternel favoritisme. Je lui en ai voulu atrocement, pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle allait partir pour New York, assurée d'un avenir, tandis que moi je restais coincé à Lima, sans projet pour la suite. C'est mon père qui m'a forcé à partir. Je me suis installé à Bushwick avec Rachel, j'ai obtenu un stage chez Vogue. J'ai ré-auditionner pour la NYADA, et encore une fois, je n'ai pas été accepté.

« Alors j'ai fini par abandonner et me suis tourné vers les seules choses qui me restaient et que j'adorais : la mode et le patinage. Je me suis inscris dans un club, j'ai commencé à travailler à plein temps avec Isabelle Wright, et j'ai repris contact avec Quinn. Nous ne nous étions plus beaucoup parlé une fois que je m'étais mis dans la tête la NYADA avec Rachel, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Elle est venue me voir à Noël, et à partir de cet instant, j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de Rachel. Je ne la voyais plus du même œil. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qu'elle me disait tournait constamment à l'avantage pour elle, comme si elle essayait de me contrôler. A la fin de son année scolaire, je ne supportais plus ses vantardises sur les auditions qu'elle obtenait, alors je suis parti. J'ai déménagé dans un autre appartement dans Bushwick. Cette même année, j'ai rompu avec Chandler. Je me suis concentré sur Vogue et le patinage. Les années ont passé, j'ai eu une relation avec un de mes collègues, j'ai grimpé les échelons à Vogue, j'ai fait quelques compétitions en solo, et je me suis installé dans l'Upper East Side, et quand Quinn est revenue de Yale, on a décidé de faire les championnats en couple. Elle a vécu quelques mois avec moi avant de partir. Je lui ai laissé mon appartement et me suis installé dans Midtown. Et il y a une semaine, j'ai re-rencontré un musicien aux cheveux bouclés qui m'intéresse pas mal, je dois dire…, termina Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

Blaine rougit et retourna son sourire. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et fut surpris de voir celle de Kurt dans la sienne. Quand exactement lui avait-il pris la main ? Apparemment, ça ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme, qui faisait des ronds sur le dos de sa main de son pouce. Une douce chaleur traversa le corps de Blaine au contact, et son estomac se noua, sentant des papillons battre dans son ventre.

Claire, la serveuse, surgit à sa droite avec leurs plats dans chaque main. Instinctivement, Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt et regarda avec des yeux affamés la viande fumante dans son assiette. La rouquine leur souhaita un bon appétit et s'éclipsa.

– Ça m'a l'air délicieux, fredonna Blaine. Bon appétit, Kurt.

– Bon appétit.

Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que le brun le brise en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

– Oh mon Dieu, c'est délicieux !

– N'est-ce pas ? Et encore, tu n'as pas goûté leur salade.

Kurt piqua quelques feuilles dans sa fourchette et la tendit à Blaine.

– Ouvre la bouche, ordonna le châtain.

Le musicien se contenta d'obéir, néanmoins surpris de la tournure des événements. Kurt lui faisait goûter son plat de sa propre fourchette, comme s'ils étaient deux amants partageant un dîner romantique. Il gémit à nouveau en goûtant à l'assiette de Kurt.

– Ok, je te ferais toujours confiance en matière de cuisine, maintenant. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

Le châtain gloussa et posa sa main droite sur la table, jouant avec sa serviette discrètement.

– Tu sais… Blaine, j'ai bien aimé quand tu m'as tenu la main, quand je parlais. Ça me donnait l'impression de ne pas être seul, d'être soutenu quand je ressassais mes souvenirs.

Sans réfléchir, Blaine glissa sa main dans celle de Kurt et la serra.

– Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, dit-il. Tu dois sans doute me trouver un peu trop direct, ou rapide, ou tout ce que tu veux, mais… Je vais être honnête. Je t'aime bien, Kurt. Je sais que ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on se connait, et qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien l'un de l'autre, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien avec une personne. Je n'avais pas prévu de dîner avec toi ce soir, et je me dis que j'ai bien fait, parce que j'aurai raté quelque chose de merveilleux sinon.

Il vit un sourire timide mais radieux se dessiner sur les lèvres du châtain, et ne pût retenir un sourire à son tour.

– Je suis plutôt content que tu sois direct, en fait, répondit Kurt. Tu me crois si je te dis que je me sens bien, moi aussi, avec toi ?

– Je te crois.

Le jeune garçon sourit et avala quelques bouchées de sa salade. Blaine l'imita, piquant distraitement dans ses haricots verts.

– J'ai été déçu que tu ne m'envoies pas de messages cette semaine, dit Kurt au bout d'un moment. Mais je dois dire que le fait que tu débarques à l'improviste à la patinoire était une bonne surprise et un bon amendement, alors je vais te pardonner pour t'être fait désirer pendant toute une semaine.

– Je… Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire stalker…, marmonna Blaine dans sa barbe en baissant les yeux.

Le châtain rigola doucement et Blaine sentit une petite pression dans sa main.

– Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit, tu sais ?

– Et je suis censé le savoir, ça ? rétorqua le musicien avec amusement.

– Maintenant, oui, répondit Kurt d'un ton détaché.

Blaine sourit, rapidement imité par le garçon en face de lui.

Le reste de leur repas se finit dans une bonne ambiance, parfois interrompu par Claire qui venait leur demander si tout se passer bien, ou s'ils désiraient des desserts. Blaine ne lâcha la main de Kurt que pour découper sa viande, avant de glisser à nouveau ses doigts dans sa paume. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de leur relation. Le patineur et lui ne se connaissait que depuis une semaine. En une journée, ils avaient chacun raconté leur vie à un parfait inconnu, et maintenant, ils dînaient en tête à tête dans un restaurant français, se tenant la main comme des amoureux. Blaine ne savait pas s'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple béguin pour le châtain. Bien sûr, Kurt lui plaisait physiquement, il se sentait bien en sa présence, mais n'était-il pas trop tôt pour tomber amoureux ?

– A quoi tu penses ? demanda le châtain en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Blaine se retint de sortir une niaiserie du genre « A quel point tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée » et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je pense à quelque chose ? répondit-il avec le même sourire.

– Tu me fixes avec des yeux doux depuis tout à l'heure. C'est flatteur, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce que ça signifie.

Le bouclé pouffa doucement et rougit, détournant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre, là ?

– Je pense que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti comme ça. Aussi insouciant, libre… Tu me fais oublier mes problèmes du quotidien, comme par exemple les deux terreurs qui vont encore me bousiller les oreilles en appuyant au hasard sur les touches du piano du magasin demain matin.

Kurt rit et soupira en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone.

– Il se fait tard. Je dois me lever tôt demain, je dois être à huit heures du matin à Bryant Park et je vais me taper les embouteillages que ce soit en taxi, en métro ou à pied, et si je n'ai qu'une seule minute de retard, Quinn me tuera, alors…

– T'inquiète pas, je commence à être fatigué moi aussi. Je vais aller payer l'addition.

Blaine prit la petite pochette contenant la note et se leva, payant le repas au bar. Quand il se retourna, Kurt se tenait devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, son manteau sur le dos et son sac sur l'épaule, prêt à partir.

– _Merci et au revoir_, dit Claire en leur adressant un sourire éclatant.

Le châtain lui répondit dans son français parfait et prit Blaine par le bras, le guidant vers la sortie du restaurant. Le froid de la nuit New Yorkaise les frappa en plein visage en contraste avec la douce chaleur de l'intérieur du bâtiment, et Blaine rabattit son écharpe sur son nez pour protéger le maximum de peau de la morsure du vent.

– J'ai fait du français au lycée, expliqua Kurt devant le regard interrogatoire de Blaine suite à ses quelques mots à la serveuse. Bon… Je vais héler un taxi et rentrer, je suppose. Tu vas prendre le métro ?

Blaine se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était déçu que quitter Kurt si vite, ces quelques heures passées en sa compagnie étaient passées si vite à ses yeux.

– Fais attention, alors. Il est tard, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

– T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. Je n'aurai qu'à prétendre d'être quelqu'un de complètement fou pour que personne ne s'approche de moi, ça marche assez bien, plaisanta-t-il.

– Je faisais exactement la même chose quand j'habitais avec Rachel, tiens, rit Kurt.

Blaine sourit et regarda le châtain se tourner vers la rue et appeler d'un mouvement de main un taxi qui arrivait vers eux. La voiture jaune s'arrêta devant eux et Kurt ouvrit la portière, prêt à monter dedans.

– C'était très sympa, comme soirée, Blaine. Merci.

– Merci à toi, répondit le bouclé sans se défaire de son sourire.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire au revoir. Mais le taxi attendait, et Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

– Tu m'appelleras, cette fois ? demanda-t-il avec un regard plein d'espoir.

– Je t'appellerai. Rentre bien, Kurt.

– Toi aussi.

Il lui adressa un petit signe de main et grimpa dans l'habitacle chauffé de la voiture, claquant la portière derrière lui. Les mains dans les poches, Blaine regarda le taxi s'éloigner dans la nuit, se mêlant au brouillard de lumière des phares des voitures. Avec un soupir, il tourna les talons et chercha la bouche de métro la plus proche, dévalant les escaliers et marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs pour se réchauffer, avant de s'entasser dans une rame jusqu'à chez lui.

Dans son lit chaud et confortable, il pesa le pour et le contre avant d'appuyer sur le bouton envoyer de son téléphone.

_« Bonne nuit Kurt :) »_

Il posa son portable sur la table de chevet et se retourna dans ses draps, avant de reprendre sa position initiale pour attraper l'appareil qui venait de vibrer.

_« Bonne nuit Blaine. Fais de beaux rêves. »_

Le bouclé ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette dernière phrase incroyablement adorable et, avec un sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit en pensant au jeune patineur.

* * *

**Note culturelle :** Wollman Rink est réputée pour être la plus belle patinoire de New York, et se situe près du Pond dans Central Park (c'est aussi la plus chère). L'immeuble où Kurt habite existe réellement, et l'architecture, les aménagements et l'emplacement du bâtiment ont été respectés. Vous pouvez trouver des photos sur le site rentanna, section New York en ajoutant /gallery-house-at-77-west-55th-street/ à la fin. Le _Pigalle_ et le _Per Se_ sont tous deux des restaurants français de New York, leurs caractéristiques ont été respectées ainsi que le menu et les prix. Je ne sais pas si _West Side Story_ sera joué en 2018 au Majestic Theatre, mais on va dire que oui.

**Note personnelle** : Voici pour la première partie de cet OS qui j'espère vous aura plu. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à chercher toutes ces infos sur New York, qui est une ville que je trouve absolument magnifique et je rêverai d'y aller un jour. Les personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC (principalement Kurt), j'espère que ça n'a pas trop choqué !  
Je ne répondrais sûrement pas aux reviews que vous me laisserez peut-être (ou pas), mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les lirai pas ! Si jamais vous avez une question, vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter : Mizugachi, je ne mords pas, promis ;)  
Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla incessant, Mizu.


	2. Partie 2

Hi ! Me revoilà avec la deuxième partie de cet OS. J'ai presque honte de sa longueur, parce que ce n'est plus vraiment un OS quand l'histoire fait 30k+ mots.  
Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, je les ai toutes lues et ça me va droit au coeur :) Merci aussi pour les follows/favoris :)  
Vous remarquerez que le rating a changé... Je n'avais pas fini d'écrire quand j'ai posté la première partie, et je me suis laissée submergé par mon inspiration, et on va dire que le lemon est arrivé par l'action du saint esprit. (Ahem) Ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Bref ! Sachez juste que c'est la première fois que j'écris du slash, voire même du lemon tout court...

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Amitié, Romance, Fluff, Univers Alternatif

**Warning :** Porn, porn, encore porn et... langage grossier.

**Résumé :** L'hiver a enveloppé New York dans son manteau glacial et enneigé, plongeant Blaine Anderson dans une période de Noël qu'il a appris à ne plus aimer au fil de ses années de galère dans la Grosse Pomme. Il suffira d'une soirée dans Central Park pour changer sa vision des fêtes de fin d'année et réchauffer son coeur solitaire.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, Glee appartient à RIB, et rien de ce qui est mentionné dans cette histoire ne m'appartient.

* * *

_ Trois jours avant Noël_

– Tu te débrouilles mieux qu'il y a deux semaines, à ce que je vois.

Blaine adressa un sourire à Kurt, fier de lui. Le patineur était face à lui, le tenant par les mains, le faisant avancer sur la glace tandis que lui-même reculait. Le bouclé n'avait jamais compris comment il était possible de reculer avec des patins aux pieds, ou même de tourner ou de sauter sans se casser lamentablement la figure, mais voir Kurt réaliser tous ces mouvements sans aucune gêne lui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient d'une simplicité enfantine.

Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois à la suite de leur dîner, il y a dix jours, et avaient passé la majorité de leur temps libre à s'échanger des messages, ce qui avait valu un coup de colère de Bill quand celui-ci avait surpris Blaine prendre du retard sur sa prestation du soir car il était trop occupé à rire aux messages du châtain. Son patron l'avait menacé de lui confisquer son téléphone s'il le reprenait à faire autre chose que son travail à la boutique, et cela avait suffi à calmer le côté rebelle du bouclé.

La présence de Kurt dans la vie de Blaine était rapidement devenue une obligation, et le bouclé se surprit à s'ennuyer plusieurs fois quand il n'était pas avec lui, ou qu'ils ne communiquaient pas de quelque manière que ce soit. Chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait, ou qu'un nouveau message arrivait, il espérait secrètement voir s'afficher le nom du châtain. Lorsqu'il s'emmitouflait dans son plaid, sur son canapé défoncé, à regarder de la télé-réalité de mauvaise qualité, il souhaitait la présence chaleureuse du jeune patineur à côté de lui, commentant avec acidité l'idiotie des candidats et se collant à lui pour essayer de capturer un peu de sa chaleur, se blottissant contre son flanc en tirant sur le plaid pour en avoir un bout. Alors Blaine se plaindrait que Kurt prenait toute la couverture, et leur soirée d'hiver se terminerait en bataille de polochons pour savoir qui aurait droit à la plus grande partie du tissu en laine, jusqu'à ce que, essoufflé à force de rire, ils se laissent tomber sur le divan et se remettent dans leur position initiale, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans un désordre de bras et de jambes coincés sous le plaid, la tête reposée sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Et voilà qu'il se remettait à divaguer.

– Alors, tu repars dans l'Ohio pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? demanda Kurt en continuant de patiner à reculons, main dans la main avec Blaine, le tirant vers lui.

– Et donner l'occasion à mon père de me rappeler à quel point j'ai échoué dans la vie en n'étant qu'un musicien dans une boutique de Brooklyn ? Non, merci. Ça fait trois ans que j'ai passé Noël seul, et je m'en suis bien contenté.

– Blaine ! s'écria le châtain en arrêtant de patiner. Tu ne peux pas passer les fêtes tout seul, c'est déprimant ! Tu n'as aucun ami à New York ou quoi ? Et… Et tes amis de Dalton ?

– Tu sais, Noël est une fête familiale, alors je ne vais pas m'incruster chez l'un d'entre eux. Pour le jour de l'an, on se retrouvait, oui, mais j'ai passé Noël avec les programmes télé, et jusque-là, je n'en suis pas mort, dédramatisa Blaine d'un haussement d'épaules.

– Mais, enfin… C'est triste de passer Noël seul, souffla Kurt. C'est censé être un moment de joie et de retrouvailles et…

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? coupa Blaine.

– Je reste ici. Le championnat est dans un peu moins de trois semaines, et je me suis fait menacer de mort par Quinn si je quittais la ville, elle veut qu'on s'entraîne tous les jours de la dernière semaine…. Je vais mourir, se plaignit le châtain avec une moue adorable. C'est facile à dire pour elle, elle fait du patinage à plein temps. C'est vraiment sa carrière pour elle, tu vois. En comparaison, ça reste un loisir pour moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle ne choisit pas un partenaire qui, comme elle, est vraiment professionnel et meilleur que moi.

– Tu es très bon, Kurt, rassura Blaine en souriant devant la réaction de désespoir du patineur. Donc, tu vas passer Noël avec Quinn, je suppose ?

– Oui. Et Isabelle. Quinn va sans doute ramener deux ou trois amis à elle.

Kurt fronça subitement les sourcils et regarda le bouclé droit dans les yeux, avant de pointer son doigt devant lui, près de son torse.

– Je sais, dit-il d'une voix surexcitée. Passe Noël avec nous !

Blaine le dévisagea et lâcha les mains du châtain. Il n'était pas sérieux, là ?

– Quoi… ? C'est… C'est une blague, Kurt ? Je ne vais pas m'imposer avec vous, je ne connais personne, même pas Quinn !

– Elle peut paraître un peu méchante aux premiers abords mais elle est adorable, et Isabelle est géniale. Et tu ne t'imposes pas, voyons. Si je te propose, c'est que j'ai envie que tu sois avec moi pour le plus beau moment de l'année, répondit Kurt en souriant et en reprenant les mains de Blaine dans les siennes. Allez… Tu ne peux pas rester seul pour Noël, Blaine. Je serai trop déprimé en pensant à toi tout seul devant ta télé, et ça brisera mon humeur de Noël. Accepte, s'il-te-plaît.

Blaine regretta immédiatement de regarder le patineur dans les yeux. Celui-ci arbora son air de chaton, lui adressant un regard suppliant, et le bouclé comprit immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser à Kurt tant qu'il le regarderait de cette manière.

– D'accord, d'accord ! concéda-t-il.

– Yes ! s'écria Kurt en lançant son poing en l'air, entraînant Blaine dans son élan et le faisant presque lui tomber dessus.

– Ola, doucement ! rit Blaine en moulinant les bras dans l'air pour rétablir son équilibre.

Le garçon vint à son secours et l'attrapa par la taille pour lui éviter une chute qui aurait été dramatiquement ridicule. Le bouclé se stabilisa et sourit à Kurt en guise de remerciement.

– Alors, rendez-vous chez moi lundi, quatre heures et demi. Tu m'aideras à préparer le repas ? Quinn n'arrivera que vers six heures, elle a entraînement avec son coach personnel, et les invités seront là pour le repas, à sept heures.

Blaine hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Timidement, il avança jusqu'à Kurt et le prit dans ses bras, le faisant se tendre sous le toucher inattendu.

– Merci, Kurt. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Il sentit le châtain se détendre dans son étreinte, ses bras passant dans son dos et le collant un peu plus à lui. Blaine soupira de contentement. C'était la première fois que lui et Kurt s'enlaçaient, et ce simple geste était tellement naturel à ce moment-là. Le bouclé laissa la chaleur du corps du patineur envelopper agréablement son corps, ne le laissant pas briser l'étreinte. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner, plus maintenant.

– Blaine, dit Kurt au bout d'un moment, la voix étouffée par le manteau du musicien, si aucun de nous deux ne se détache l'un de l'autre, on va rester comme ça pour l'éternité.

– M'en fiche, marmonna Blaine en enfouissant sa tête dans le col de la veste chaude du patineur. Je veux rester comme ça, tu es confortable et chaud.

Il sentit le corps de Kurt tressauter contre lui lorsqu'il rit. Les bras du jeune homme se resserrèrent sensiblement autour de lui, puis il s'écarta, et Blaine ne fut pas surpris quand il essaya instinctivement de rattraper les bras de Kurt.

– On va finir par mourir de froid si on ne bouge pas, alors viens, offrit le châtain comme excuse avant de prendre la main du musicien dans la sienne.

Avec une moue déçue, Blaine serra la main du garçon et commença à patiner à ses côtés d'un rythme lent. Il essaya de copier ses mouvements parfaits pour aller un peu plus vite et ne pas forcer Kurt à patiner à un rythme trop lent pour lui, sans grand succès.

– Regarde devant toi plutôt que mes pieds, tu vas finir par tomber. Va à ton rythme, je m'en fiche. Ça fait du bien de prendre son temps parfois, dit le châtain en se tournant vers Blaine avec un sourire amusé.

– D'accord, professeur.

Kurt gloussa discrètement. Il emmena Blaine au centre de la piste et prit son autre main, avant de les faire tourner doucement, menant la danse.

– _« I'm dreaming of a white Christmas / With every Christmas card I write »_, chantonna Kurt faiblement.

Blaine regarda le garçon avec des yeux écarquillés.

– Et tu n'as pas été pris à la NYADA ? s'écria le brun, l'air scandalisé.

– Les voix de filles chez les garçons ne leur plaisent apparemment pas, expliqua le patineur en continuant à fredonner l'air de _White Christmas_.

– Tu n'as pas une voix de fille, rétorqua Blaine. J'aime ta voix. Elle est très belle.

– C'est gentil, répondit Kurt en rougissant. La tienne est meilleure, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise, voyons.

Kurt tira Blaine vers lui, évitant la collision de justesse, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Prouve-moi que j'ai tord en chantant avec moi.

– Tu es ridicule, Kurt…, rigola le bouclé en attrapant l'épaule du garçon pour ne pas tomber.

– Chante ! Allez ! Ou je te fais tomber, menaça le patineur. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

– Tu n'oserais pas.

– Bien sûr que si. Chante !

Kurt lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses motivations, et Blaine se décida à abandonner la bataille. Le patineur était sur son territoire après tout, il serait dangereux de ne pas lui obéir.

– _« __I'm dreaming a white Christmas / With every Christmas card I write__ »_, commença-t-il à chanter.

– _« __May your days be merry and bright / And may all your Christmases be white__ »_, chantonna Kurt en le rejoignant.

Ils chantèrent à l'unisson, dansant vaguement au centre de la patinoire, ne se souciant pas des regards étranges que leur lançaient les gens autour d'eux.

– Mes souvenirs étaient bons, dit Kurt une fois la chanson finie.

Blaine eut un sourire gêné et se laissa guider par son ami sur la glace.

– Maintenant que tu as réveillé mes instincts de chanteur, je ne vais plus m'arrêter, dit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Il commença à fredonner _Jingle Bell Rock_ tout en patinant, entrainé par Kurt qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

* * *

_Un jour avant Noël_

Blaine s'extirpa du taxi avec difficulté, son bouquet de fleurs dans une main, et son paquet cadeau dans l'autre. Peut-être était-ce déplacé d'offrir des fleurs à Kurt la veille de Noël, mais il s'était trop renseigné sur leur langage pour abandonner son idée comme ça. Il indiqua au portier, toujours choqué de savoir que Kurt avait un _portier_ à l'entrée de sa résidence, qu'il venait voir le patineur, celui-ci le laissant entrer avec un sourire étrange à la vue du bouquet. Arrivé au seizième étage, le jeune homme sonna à la porte où le petit écriteau plaqué or indiquait « Kurt Hummel », et cacha le bouquet derrière son dos.

– Blaine, coucou, fit Kurt en ouvrant la porte.

Sans attendre, le bouclé sortit le bouquet de son dos et le tendit à Kurt, qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les fleurs rouges, roses et blanches.

– Oh mon Dieu… Blaine, elles sont magnifiques ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme variétés ? demanda-t-il en prenant le bouquet dans ses mains.

– Des renoncules, des magnolias, des orchidées, des églantines, des gerberas et des éphémères, expliqua Blaine sans pour autant donner la signification de ces fleurs.

– Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux fleurs… Je n'en connais même pas la moitié dans ce que tu m'as énuméré…, bredouilla Kurt en enfouissant son nez dans les fleurs, humant leur parfum. Ça sent tellement bon.

– J'ai fait mes recherches, dit le bouclé avec un clin d'œil. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le paquet cadeau.

– Ouh, je suis gâté cette année…

Sentant toujours les fleurs, les yeux clos de bonheur, Kurt s'écarta pour laisser entrer Blaine. Le châtain avait entièrement décoré son appartement de décorations de Noël depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, et c'était absolument magnifique. Le sapin était décoré de rouge et de blanc, brillant de mille feux, ses guirlandes électriques clignotant au rythme d'une chanson de Noël silencieuse, les lumières se reflétant sur les boules en verre. Quelques guirlandes rouges décoraient les étagères de sa bibliothèque, et une boule à neige représentant deux patineurs sur la glace près de la Tour Eiffel était posée sur le bar de la cuisine.

– C'est magnifique, souffla Blaine. Mon sapin fait pâle figure à côté du tien.

– Je suis sûr que non, dit Kurt depuis l'autre bout du salon, déposant le paquet cadeau au pied du sapin et se dirigeant vers une armoire, le bouquet dans une main, l'autre occupée à fouiller dans ses placards pour un vase. Laisse ton manteau sur le canapé, j'irai le ranger après, et fait comme chez toi !

Le bouclé se déshabilla et posa son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe de laine comme Kurt le lui avait indiqué. Il s'approcha du châtain qui avait fini par trouver un joli vase en verre et organisait le bouquet, versant un peu d'eau dans le récipient.

– Elles sont vraiment belles, Blaine. Tu as bon goût, dit le patineur en se tournant vers lui. Merci encore.

Sans prévenir, Kurt enlaça le musicien et le serra fort contre lui. Blaine se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et entoura son ami de ses bras, logeant son menton sur son épaule et essayant de ne pas enfouir son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

– Je suis content d'être là avec toi pour Noël, Kurt, dit-il simplement.

– Moi aussi. N'est-ce pas mieux d'être ici que de rester devant ta télé, seul avec ton cheesecake ?

– Je t'écouterai plus souvent, à l'avenir, répondit Blaine simplement en pouffant.

Kurt se sépara de lui et sourit, puis attrapa les affaires du musicien avant de les suspendre dans l'armoire de l'entrée.

– J'ai fait quelques courses ce matin, c'était la débandade, dit Kurt en soufflant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. On dirait que les gens n'ont jamais rien mangé de leur vie, c'est incroyable ! Et je te parle du petit supermarché qu'il y a en bas de chez moi, pas la grande surface. J'ai acheté tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour le repas de ce soir.

– Quel est le menu ? questionna Blaine en le suivant dans la cuisine.

– En hors d'œuvre, nous avons du saumon fumé et du _foie gras_, répondit le châtain dans son adorable accent français, prenant deux tabliers et en passant un au musicien. Puis nous servirons de la dinde, ses pommes de terre en robe des champs et des haricots verts. Et pour le dessert, nous aurons le traditionnel Christmas Cake. Oh, sans oublier le lait de poule, bien sûr.

– Tu sais faire tout ça ? demanda Blaine, stupéfait.

– Je me débrouille. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment compter sur mon père pour faire le repas de Noël, il ne savait même pas faire cuire un œuf. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire, là-dedans ?

– J'aidais ma mère à faire le lait de poule, tous les ans. Sa recette est divine.

Kurt ouvrit un placard et sortit le batteur électrique et un récipient, avant de les tendre à Blaine qui les prit docilement.

– Alors, tu es en charge du lait de poule, _monsieur Robuchon_, dit le châtain en lui touchant le bout du nez. Tous ce dont tu auras besoin comme ingrédient est là-dedans – il désigna un placard bas –, et l'alcool est dans le buffet dans le salon. Tiens, le bec verseur.

Il lui sortit l'instrument de mesure d'un placard et le posa sur le plan de travail. Blaine n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être le dénommé Robuchon, mais préféra se taire pour ne pas paraître idiot à côté de Kurt et de ses connaissances visiblement immenses.

Le musicien attacha son tablier et prit les ingrédients, fouillant dans le buffet jusqu'à trouver la bouteille de rhum et de Brandy. Il commença à préparer la recette tandis que Kurt assaisonnait la dinde, la glissant dans une cocotte en verre.

– Ça te dérange si je mets de la musique ? dit Kurt au bout d'un moment, léchant ses doigts plein de beurre et d'épices, et Blaine eut besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas s'égarer vers des pensées indécentes.

– Euh, non, pas du tout, bredouilla-t-il, fixant sa préparation pour ne pas avoir à regarder Kurt et son geste presque pornographique à ses yeux.

Le châtain disparut de son champs de vision et quelques secondes plus tard, _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ s'éleva dans l'appartement. Blaine sourit en reconnaissant la chanson, c'était l'une de ses préférées de Noël.

– _« __I really can't stay__ »_, commença à chanter Kurt en revenant dans la cuisine.

– _« __But baby it's cold outside__ »_, suivit Blaine en se prenant au jeu.

Ils chantonnèrent la chanson, dans leur petite bulle, leurs mains occupées à la préparation du dîner, le bruit du batteur électrique silencieux à leurs oreilles. S'échangeant des coups d'œil de temps à autre, Blaine s'approcha sournoisement de Kurt lorsqu'il chanta _« Mind if I move in closer ? »_, collant son corps au sien, faisant rire le châtain, qui s'échappa presque instantanément. Le musicien continua à jouer avec la chanson, poursuivant Kurt dans l'appartement et l'attrapant finalement par la main alors qu'ils terminaient la chanson.

– _« __Oh baby it's cold outside !__ »_, finit Blaine sur un falsetto parfait, ramenant le patineur dans la cuisine.

Il plongea la main dans le bol où il battait les blancs en neige et recueillit un peu de mousse sur son doigt, avant de déposer le produit sur le nez de Kurt lorsque la note finale de la chanson résonna, un sourire amusé sur le visage. La bouche du châtain s'ouvrit en un rond parfait, un air choqué et exagéré sur le visage.

– Si tu commences à jouer avec la nourriture, Blaine Anderson, tu passes Noël sur le paillasson ! menaça-t-il en essuyant la mousse de son nez avec le revers de sa main, léchant sa peau.

– J'ai peur, répondit Blaine d'un ton désinvolte.

– Je suis sérieux. Je ne repars pas dans cet enfer qu'est le supermarché.

Le bouclé recommença à poser les blancs en neige sur son visage, s'amusant de rendre fou Kurt.

– Tu vas me le payer, gronda ce dernier.

Une énorme bataille de blancs en neige s'ensuit alors. Armé du bol, Blaine s'amusa à étaler la mousse sur chaque partie du corps de Kurt qu'il pouvait atteindre, tachant ses vêtements et les siens par la même occasion quand le châtain essayait de se défendre.

Ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, n'arrivant plus à respirer à cause de leur fou rire, une fois que le bol fut vide.

– C'est malin, dit Kurt entre deux éclats de rire. Va falloir tout recommencer maintenant. Et regarde dans quel état on est !

– J'ai bien fait de ne pas utiliser tous les œufs, fit simplement Blaine en posant le bol à côté de lui.

– J'espère pour toi que tu ne comptais pas porter tes vêtements actuels pour ce soir, parce qu'ils ne seront jamais secs d'ici-là si tu les laves, observa le châtain en jetant un œil aux habits tachés du musicien.

– Euh… Si ? Mais tu n'as jamais testé la méthode Blaine pour sécher rapidement des vêtements. Heureusement que j'avais le tablier, quand même, on a évité le pire.

Le brun se releva et enleva son tablier, le posant sur une chaise du bar et commença à se déshabiller, enlevant son pull et sa chemise et dénouant son nœud-papillon.

– Euh… Blaine…, fit Kurt d'une petite voix, ses joues se colorant délicatement de rouge cramoisi. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te déshabiller devant moi, quand même ?

Blaine le regarda d'un air surpris, ses mains s'arrêtant alors qu'il enlevait son sous-pull, avant de comprendre. C'est vrai qu'à Dalton et au club de boxe, il avait l'habitude de s'habiller et de se déshabiller dans la même pièce que les autres gars, mais ils n'étaient pas gays, contrairement à Kurt. Et c'était les yeux de Kurt qui étaient posés sur son torse à moitié découvert, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

– Désolé. C'est l'habitude.

– Ah, parce que tu as l'habitude de te déshabiller devant les gens, toi ? rit Kurt en se levant à son tour. Viens là, je vais te passer un truc à mettre. Et par pitié, remet ce sous-pull correctement tant que je serai en face de toi.

– Aimerais-tu la vision, Hummel ? taquina Blaine avec un clin d'œil et un sourire goguenard.

– Ça fait quoi si je dis oui ? Tu as l'air bien foutu, de ce que j'ai vu, Blaine. Je suis gay, je te rappelle. J'aime les hommes. C'est comme si une fille se mettait en soutien-gorge devant un mec hétéro, rétorqua Kurt en attrapant le bouclé par le bras et en le traînant jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Quel scoop, rit le musicien.

Il s'adossa contre la porte de la chambre du garçon, le regardant ouvrir son dressing et en sortir un sweat et un jogging.

– Tiens, mets ça. Ce sera peut-être un peu grand, mais ça fera l'affaire en attendant.

Blaine prit les vêtements, un peu intimidé. Il allait porter un des habits de Kurt, qui avaient donc l'odeur de jeune homme. C'était comme si le châtain cherchait à le torturer.

– La salle de bain est ici, dit ce dernier en ouvrant une porte en face de la chambre. Tu peux utiliser le savon pour nettoyer les taches. Je vais… mettre de l'ordre dans le bazar qu'on a fait.

Il s'éclipsa, fermant la porte derrière Blaine. Seul face au miroir, Blaine ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, mettant ses idées au propre. Il était clair que depuis plusieurs jours, il s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'il était complètement tombé amoureux du châtain. Chaque minute passée sans le patineur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le cœur vide. Quand il lisait un message de sa part, ou qu'il entendait sa voix au téléphone, sa journée s'illuminait d'un seul coup. Blaine s'était habitué au _« Bonjour ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi oo »_ qu'il recevait tous les matins sur son téléphone depuis leur dîner au _Pigalle_, et sa journée était instantanément meilleure. Il avait passé tellement de temps à choisir les fleurs qui composaient son bouquet, pour être sûr de délivrer ses sentiments le plus clairement possible, même si Kurt n'y comprenait rien. Les renoncules, les magnolias et les églantines, pour l'amour timide et naissant. Les orchidées et les gerberas, pour la pensée et l'amitié. Et les éphémères, car chaque jour il découvrait une nouvelle facette du garçon. Il avait passé son dimanche entier à trouver le cadeau de Noël parfait pour Kurt, ne sachant pas quoi lui offrir, avant de se décider sur une écharpe blanche en cachemire brodée de fils d'or, espérant que le professionnel de la mode la trouve à son goût.

Blaine frotta les taches sur ses vêtements et nettoya son visage et ses cheveux, suspendant ses habits sur le radiateur. Il enfila le sweat et le pantalon de Kurt, retroussant les jambes, et ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur du châtain sur ses vêtements, poussant un soupir de contentement. Il sentait un savant mélange de savon de Marseille, de son eau de Cologne, et de fraise. Ce genre de mélange aurait été désagréable sur n'importe qui, mais Kurt le portait à la perfection.

Blaine sortit de la salle de bain, essayant de paraitre nonchalant. Il trouva Kurt, dos à lui, fredonnant une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas, les mains occupées à laver et brosser les pommes de terre. C'était étrange comme vision. Il ressemblait au cliché de la femme au foyer préparant à manger pour sa petite famille, attendant que son mari rentre du travail pour passer à table. Blaine eut envie de s'approcher de Kurt et de le prendre dans ses bras, ses mains se croisant sur son ventre et caressant la douceur de son pull en cachemire, pressant son torse contre son dos, mais n'en fit rien.

Le bouclé se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Kurt se tourna vers lui et sourit. Il n'avait plus de blancs en neige sur le visage ou dans les cheveux, contrairement à ses vêtements. Blaine supposa que le châtain avait prévu une autre tenue pour le dîner, et sourit d'impatience à cette idée.

– Il va falloir recommencer les blancs, Blaine, dit simplement Kurt en séchant les pommes de terre et en les mettant dans la cocotte-minute.

Le bouclé se contenta d'hocher la tête et ressortit des œufs du réfrigérateur, recommençant le processus. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment, et plusieurs fois, Blaine se surprit à observer Kurt, avant de détourner les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il le fixait. Seul le bruit du batteur et des haricots qui tombaient dans l'évier après avoir été équeutés rompaient le silence, sans compter les chants de Noël qui couvraient le bruit de la circulation, seize étages plus bas. Blaine versa la crème légère dans le bol, ainsi que l'alcool, et rebrancha le batteur pour remuer le mélange final.

– Dis…, souffla finalement Kurt. Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

Blaine leva les yeux vers le châtain et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Kurt pensait-il qu'il lui en voulait ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Tu ne dis rien…

– Je n'ai rien à dire, c'est tout, expliqua Blaine d'un haussement d'épaules.

Il couvrit le bol rempli de lait de poule et le rangea dans le réfrigérateur.

– Tu veux que je t'aide pour les haricots ?

– Tu sais faire le Christmas Cake ? demanda Kurt sans se tourner vers lui.

– Pas vraiment, non.

– Alors oui, viens m'aider. Les couteaux sont dans le deuxième tiroir.

Blaine prit un couvert et s'approcha du jeune garçon, observant la manière dont il était concentré sur sa tâche, la langue pointant en dehors de sa bouche, coincée entre ses dents, et les sourcils froncés, c'était adorable. Le bouclé imita ses mouvements et commença à équeuter les haricots, se synchronisant sur le rythme rapide de Kurt. Avec quatre mains au lieu de deux, ils terminèrent plus rapidement que prévu et Kurt jeta les légumes dans l'eau, rangeant la casserole dans un coin avant de vérifier l'état de cuisson de la dinde.

– Kurt ? interpella Blaine.

Le châtain se tourna vers lui et sourit.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ?

Ça sonnait terriblement enfantin, mais Blaine laissa les mots s'échapper sans essayer de les retenir. Il voulait juste sentir la chaleur du corps de la personne qu'il aimait contre lui. Il vit l'amusement se dessiner sur les traits de Kurt, et celui-ci posa le couteau qu'il avait dans la main avant de s'approcher du bouclé.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander, voyons.

Blaine glissa ses bras autour de Kurt tandis que ce dernier faisait de même, cachant son nez dans les plis du sweat.

– C'est étrange. Mon sweat a ton odeur, maintenant, dit-il la voix étouffée par le vêtement.

Blaine sentit une drôle de sensation de chaleur et de papillonnements le parcourir à ces mots et ne put retenir son sourire. Il logea son visage près du cou du châtain, ne se souciant plus d'être surpris en train de sentir son odeur. Kurt venait tout juste d'admettre qu'il faisait de même, alors il n'avait plus rien à cacher.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Kurt se sépara de Blaine et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Le bouclé le suivit docilement jusqu'au milieu du salon, et il prêta attention à la musique qui passait sur la chaîne stéréo, reconnaissant _All I Want For Christmas Is You_. Il vit Kurt lever les yeux au plafond et suivit son regard. _Oh. Du gui._ Kurt s'approcha de lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, son regard alternant parfois entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. _Oh._

– Est-ce que ce gui est vraiment là par hasard ? questionna Blaine en déglutissant, même s'il se doutait un peu de la réponse.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

– Peut-être, peut-être pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est là. Et tu connais la tradition.

Le châtain caressa sa main de son pouce sans jamais briser leur contact visuel.

– _« Your eyes are like starlight now »_, chantonna Kurt.

– _« Gosh, your lips look delicious »_, fredonna Blaine.

Il vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Kurt.

– Espèce de sale manipulateur, siffla Blaine avec amusement et appréhension.

Kurt se pencha et Blaine ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières plus fermement quand il sentit la douce pression de lèvres sucrées sur les siennes. Il passa ses bras derrière la nuque du châtain, bourdonnant de plaisir contre sa bouche, le rapprochant de lui. Les mains de Kurt se posèrent sur sa taille, cherchant à se coller encore plus à son corps. Leur baiser resta très chaste, une simple pression des lèvres contre d'autres et pourtant, cela suffit à retourner l'estomac de Blaine dans tous les sens, faisant battre à un rythme infernal les papillons dans son ventre. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi intense en embrassant quelqu'un de cette manière, et c'était le meilleur sentiment du monde. Il sentit la peau fine de ses lèvres le picoter tandis qu'elles goûtaient celles de Kurt, ses sens se retrouvant en feu.

Sa bouche finit par se mouvoir et il attrapa la lèvre inférieure du patineur entre ses dents, la tirant légèrement, l'aspirant et la suçotant amoureusement. Ses mains se faufilèrent jusqu'au visage de Kurt pour l'encadrer, caressant ses joues de ses pouces. Blaine fit reculer le châtain jusqu'à la cuisine, le faisant se retrouver dos contre le plan de travail, son corps s'arquant légèrement en arrière. Il sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres et les entrouvrit immédiatement, autorisant le passage au muscle à l'intérieur de sa bouche, permettant à la sienne de se mêler dans un bal fougueux à celle de Kurt. Blaine ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir à ce contact et il sentit le châtain sourire contre ses lèvres. Le garçon plaça à son tour une main sur son visage, l'autre restant sur sa taille, avant de la faire glisser dans ses cheveux, se noyant dans sa masse de boucles. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque de souffle, pantelant et les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les cheveux décoiffés et les vêtements froissés.

– _« Oh, your lips are delicious »_, finit par souffler Blaine en chantonnant.

Kurt sourit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il voulait goûter celles du bouclé encore une fois.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que tu détestes mon côté manipulateur, dit-il au bout d'un moment, le souffle court, les joues toutes rouges.

– Pas vraiment, non. Pas dans ce cas-là, répondit Blaine en lui offrant un sourire goguenard.

Kurt se pinça les lèvres et évalua du regard le mince espace entre leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, appuyés contre le plan de travail, avant de regarder alternativement les yeux et les lèvres de Blaine.

– On devrait se remettre au travail. Il reste pas mal de choses à faire, et ce gâteau ne va pas se préparer tout seul, dit-il finalement.

– Je croyais que c'était ce qu'on faisait, rétorqua Blaine.

Il reprit possession des lèvres du châtain, s'attaquant cette fois à sa lèvre supérieure, sentant la barbe de Kurt recommencer à pousser au-dessus de sa lèvre.

Ils furent interrompu par le retentissement de la sonnette, les faisant tous deux s'écarter brusquement l'un de l'autre.

– Quinn est déjà là ? s'écria Kurt plus pour lui-même que pour Blaine.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge au-dessus de la télévision lui indiquait qu'il était près de six heures. Blaine remit un peu d'organisation dans ses cheveux, sans grand espoir, et regarda Kurt se précipiter dans l'entrée pour ouvrir à son amie. Quinn apparut dans la cuisine, tendant un paquet au patineur. Lorsqu'elle vit Blaine près du comptoir, son regard passa successivement du bouclé au châtain, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire malicieux.

– Bonsoir, Blaine, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

– Salut, Quinn.

– Désolé, on a pas fini de préparer le repas. Tu peux nous aider, Quinnie ? demanda Kurt en revenant du sapin où il avait posé le cadeau de la jeune fille.

– Oui, je peux comprendre pourquoi, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendu au châtain. Pas de soucis.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais ne dit rien.

– Je me charge du Christmas Cake, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu sais bien que le tien est divin. Blaine, tu peux sortir le saumon fumé du frigo et dresser le plat ?

– Dresser le… Ok. Parle-moi en anglais, s'il-te-plaît.

Le garçon le dévisagea et son regard se posa sur Quinn qui retenait non sans mal un sourire amusé.

– Ok, mets les pommes de terre et les haricots à cuir, plutôt.

Blaine ne broncha pas et alluma le feu sous les casseroles, fermant la cocotte-minute et plaçant le siffleur dessus. Un silence pesant, uniquement brisé par le bruit ambiant, s'installa entre les trois New Yorkais, et c'était la première fois que le musicien se sentait aussi mal à l'aise en compagnie de Quinn et de Kurt. Ou alors était-ce parce que la jeune blonde les avait interrompus tout à l'heure et avait manifestement deviné ce qui s'était passé dans cette cuisine quelques secondes avant qu'elle arrive.

– Bien, vu que personne ne parle, dit la jeune fille d'une voix forte, retentissant comme un coup de revolver dans le silence, je vais mettre fin à l'impressionnante tension sexuelle entre vous deux.

– Quinn ! s'exclama Kurt en levant les yeux vers elle, sa voix choquée montant dans les aigus.

– Oh, ne fais pas ta prude, Hummel, je sais exactement comment vous avez occupé votre temps, et ce n'était pas qu'en faisant de la cuisine et en chantant des chants de Noël, gronda la blonde en agitant son fouet vers lui.

Blaine regarda l'échange verbal entre les deux patineurs, se dandinant sur lui-même, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, sérieusement ?

– Vous voulez que je vous laisse, peut-être ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

– Oh non, clama Quinn d'un air suffisant en pointant son fouet vers lui, et Blaine se sentit immédiatement agressé par l'objet inoffensif. Tu es aussi concerné que lui, alors reste là.

Kurt poussa un soupir de résignation, posant brutalement la tranche de saumon dans l'assiette avant de l'arranger.

– Très bien, céda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

– Tout.

– Tout n'est pas une réponse, Quinnie.

– Oh, allez, Kurtsie. Tu as le droit d'avouer à ton copain que tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler de lui pendant les trois dernières semaines.

Blaine et Kurt rougirent simultanément à la remarque de la patineuse, et le bouclé jeta un regard surpris au garçon. Alors comme ça, Kurt avait été intarissable à son sujet ? Un sourire de fierté timide s'étira sur ses lèvres, tandis que le châtain bredouillait des paroles incompréhensibles.

– Juste, rassure-moi en disant que je n'ai pas interrompu quelque chose qui impliquait des vêtements gisant à…

– Non, coupa Kurt, rougissant encore plus furieusement. Non, et… Chut. Il n'y a rien à s'imaginer.

C'était bizarre, pensa Blaine. Quinn venait tout juste de sous-entendre que Kurt et lui venait de s'envoyer en l'air, et l'évocation de cette idée ne mit même pas le musicien mal à l'aise, contrairement à Kurt. C'était pourtant lui qui était proche de la jeune fille, et Blaine n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de discuter de sa vie sexuelle avec des inconnus.

– On s'est juste embrassé, dit-il à Quinn.

– Sérieusement, Quinnie, intervint Kurt. Est-ce que Santana t'as recontactée et t'as fait un lavage de cerveau récemment ? Depuis quand on discute de… ça ?

– Depuis que je m'intéresse à ta vie amoureuse, soupira Quinn. Kurt, c'est la première fois que tu as une relation avec quelqu'un depuis quatre ans. Je suis juste contente pour toi.

Une relation ? Devait-il considérer être en couple avec le châtain, maintenant ? Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme plus rapide que d'habitude.

– Quinn, c'est tout nouveau, ok ? protesta Kurt en disposant quelques herbes sur le saumon et le petit pot de beurre dans le coin de la grande assiette. Ça vient d'arriver…

Il prit le plat et le rangea dans le réfrigérateur, jetant un regard désolé à Blaine. Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer au châtain qu'il s'en fichait. Quinn reprit sa préparation après avoir regardé son ami d'une manière qui disait « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ».

– Tiens, on va découper le foie gras, dit Kurt en tendant le produit à Blaine, refermant le réfrigérateur d'un coup de pied. Prend le pain en tranches dans le panier, là-bas.

Le bouclé s'exécuta, saisissant le paquet de canapés et s'installa au bar, en face de Kurt. Ils préparèrent les bouchés, Kurt coupant des tranches du foie gras et Blaine les posant sur les petits morceaux de pain, les ordonnant en petits cercles dans l'assiette, avant d'être arrêté par le châtain.

– Tu vois, c'est ça, dresser une assiette. C'est disposer les aliments d'une manière à ce que le plat te donne envie. Il faut que ce soit harmonieux. Il faut de la finesse, de la couleur, de la forme. Plutôt que de mettre les canapés les uns à la suite des autres, posés comme ça, superpose-les. Regarde.

Kurt posa son couteau et commença à disposer les canapés de manière à ce qu'il se chevauche légèrement, créant une ligne droite parfaite dans l'assiette rectangulaire. Blaine le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés. Il entendit le châtain rire et releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

– Ne te moques pas de moi, je n'y connais rien en cuisine. A part faire du lait de poule, et faire cuire un steak haché et des pâtes, bougonna-t-il en lui jetant un canapé vierge de foie gras.

– Hé ! protesta Kurt en se protégeant. On ne recommence pas à se bagarrer, ok ? Mes habits sont assez sales comme ça, je vais être obligé d'emmener mon pull à la blanchisserie, parce que, bien sûr, le cachemire ne supporte pas mon détachant et je ne vais pas risquer de le perdre à tout jamais.

Blaine rit et offrit un sourire d'excuse au patineur. Il continua de disposer les canapés comme Kurt le lui avait montré.

Ils finirent rapidement le repas, enfournant le gâteau que Quinn avait préparé, puis dressant la table. La jeune fille s'amusa à plier les serviettes en papier comme dans les restaurants, et Blaine se demanda sérieusement si elle et Kurt n'étaient pas des sortes de superhéros qui savaient tout faire. Sérieusement, il ne connaissait personne qui savait plier des serviettes, à part eux.

Blaine rendit ses vêtements à Kurt et les deux se changèrent pour se mettre sur leur trente-et-un. Fort heureusement, ses vêtements avaient un peu séché et sa chemise ne s'était pas froissée. Blaine remit ses habits et attendit que Kurt sorte de sa chambre, ne voulant pas rester seul avec Quinn et se faire questionner sur sa vie privé avec le châtain. Lorsque le patineur ouvrit la porte, la mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha, littéralement.

Quand il avait vu Kurt à la patinoire pour la première fois, il avait pensé que le châtain portait le pantalon le plus serré qui existait au monde, mais la vision qui s'offrait à lui lui prouva qu'il s'était trompé. Son slim noir – et encore, les slims paraissaient amples à côté de cette seconde peau qui lui servait de pantalon – était rentré dans ses Doc Martens hautes, et Blaine dut se retenir de lécher ses lèvres car son pantalon moulait absolument _tout_, et que ça devrait être totalement interdit de porter un truc pareil, parce que ce n'était qu'un appel à la luxure et à la débauche, et Blaine n'était absolument pas prêt pour ça. Kurt portait une chemise blanche couverte par une veste sans manche cintrée, sculptant son torse, et décoré d'une petite broche de couleur argent représentant une flèche traversant le tissu et décoré d'une petite plume mordorée. Blaine leva les yeux vers le visage de Kurt, essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur son entrejambe – non mais sérieusement, il l'avait fait exprès ou quoi ? – et se racla la gorge, fermant la bouche pour se donner bonne figure.

– Wow, dit-il d'un ton rocailleux, la bouche complètement sèche.

– Aimerais-tu la vision, Anderson ? taquina Kurt avec un sourire amusé, complètement conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à Blaine.

– Oh, tais-toi…

Le bouclé détourna difficilement les yeux, passant devant le garçon pour ne pas avoir ses fesses dans son champs de vision.

A sept heures, les invités des deux patineurs sonnèrent à la porte. Blaine fut rassuré en constatant que Kurt ne connaissait pas les amis de Quinn, il aurait été incroyablement gêné d'être le seul à ne connaître personne. Jake et Laura, les amis de la patineuse, étaient d'anciens camarades de Yale, et travaillaient ensemble dans un journal indépendant dont Blaine avait oublié le nom. Isabelle Wright se trouva être quelqu'un d'adorable et d'ouvert, et une amie très proche de Kurt. Le musicien fut introduit aux autres personnes en tant que petit-ami du châtain, et il ne cessa de rougir, ne s'attendant pas à ce titre si vite.

Le repas fut délicieux. Assis à côté de Kurt, Blaine eut besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour ne rien laisser paraître quand son petit-ami – n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient, désormais ? – lui fit du pied sous la table, lui adressant un sourire en coin. Ils sortirent de table vers onze heures et demi, Jake et Laura les quittant pour rentrer chez eux et finirent le réveillon en amoureux, avant de s'installer dans le salon, où ils chantèrent diverses chansons de Noël et firent le compte à rebours jusqu'à minuit, comme s'ils étaient au réveillon de la St Sylvestre. Blaine fut surpris quand Kurt lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un cadeau, enveloppé dans du papier cadeau doré et couvert d'étoiles blanches. C'était affreusement mignon, et le musicien se mit à rire quand il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un nœud-papillon en soie de couleur bleu, accompagné d'une rose artificiellement colorée de la même teinte, comme les yeux de Kurt. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un rose bleue, et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette teinte artificielle absolument magnifique, se demandant ce qu'elle signifiait.

– T'es vraiment qu'un sale manipulateur, siffla-t-il à l'adresse du châtain avec un sourire. Merci, il est très beau, et la fleur est surprenante.

Ça apprendra à Blaine à être si peu discret sur ses sentiments la prochaine fois. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas si étonnant que Kurt ait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, ou au moins qu'il avait un sérieux béguin pour lui, et il avait su tourner la situation à son avantage et faire progresser les choses. C'était mieux comme ça, car jamais Blaine n'aurait eu le cran de se lancer tant qu'il n'aurait pas été sûr à cent pourcent que son coup de foudre était réciproque.

Kurt lui tira la langue avec un clin d'œil et Blaine lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres pour le remercier. Le châtain continua de distribuer ses présents à Quinn et à Isabelle avant de prendre celui que Blaine avait apporté pour lui. Le musicien rit en le voyant tâtonner le paquet, essayant de deviner ce que le papier cadeau renfermait. Kurt ouvrit le petit paquet en essayant de ne pas déchirer le papier, et Blaine le trouva absolument adorable à être si minutieux, contrairement à lui qui avait déchiré l'emballage comme un enfant surexcité.

– Oh ! dit Kurt en poussant une exclamation émerveillée en découvrant l'écharpe soigneusement pliée. Elle est si jolie, Blaine… Merci !

Il jeta ses bras autour du musicien et le serra contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer puis l'embrassa chastement. Blaine sourit, content que son cadeau lui plaise. Connaissant le sens irréprochable de la mode de Kurt, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque en lui offrant quelque chose que le fashionista aurait trouvé complètement dépassé de deux mois, alors il s'était rabattu sur la sécurité avec l'inconditionnelle écharpe de cachemire. Il se doutait bien que Kurt en avait sûrement déjà, mais il espérait que le châtain porterait celle-ci en pensant à lui.

Kurt reçut une broche de la part d'Isabelle et un bon de réduction de cinquante pourcent au _Printemps_ de Quinn. Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le _Printemps_, mais vu la réaction de Kurt et d'Isabelle, il supposa que ça avait quelque chose en rapport avec la France et la mode.

Vers une heure du matin, après plusieurs bâillements retenus avec grande difficulté, les deux femmes finirent par rentrer chez elles, souhaitant un joyeux Noël aux garçons. Blaine resta un instant pour ranger un peu de vaisselle avec Kurt, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire de l'entrée et de prendre ses affaires, se préparant à partir à son tour.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le patineur en déboulant dans l'entrée, frottant ses yeux pour tenter de les garder ouverts.

– Je rentre chez moi, quelle question, répondit Blaine en mettant son manteau.

Il arrêta son geste quand il vit le regard de Kurt se voiler, un nuage de déception passant devant ses yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurt ? demanda le musicien, s'inquiétant brusquement.

– Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi, Blaine, répondit le châtain dans un souffle. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cette heure tardive.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il…

Il fut coupé par la pression des lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes, et Blaine posa instinctivement ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, l'attirant à lui.

– S'il-te-plaît, supplia le garçon en s'écartant au minimum possible pour pouvoir parler. Reste ici avec moi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au bouclé de répondre, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Blaine ne chercha pas à comprendre le comportement de son petit-ami, se concentrant sur le mouvement de sa bouche et le goût de Kurt. Il sentit les mains de ce dernier lui retirer son manteau, le laissant glisser sur le sol carrelé et froid, mais ne fit rien pour empêcher le châtain de le déshabiller.

– Je n'ai pas mon pyjama, Kurt, protesta-t-il en brisant leur étreinte, gardant cependant ses bras enroulés autour du corps chaud de son petit-ami.

– Si c'est ton seul argument pour t'enfuir d'ici, alors t'es mal barré, mon cher. T'as qu'à remettre ce que je t'ai passé tout à l'heure, rétorqua le jeune homme. J'ai juste envie de profiter de toi. Maintenant, cette nuit, demain, après-demain… Alors, reste. Est-ce que je dois employer les grands moyens pour te faire rester, ou pas ?

– C'est quoi, les grands moyens ? demanda Blaine avec un sourire curieux et amusé.

– Je sais utiliser mes atouts, vois-tu. Et à juger la façon dont tu me déshabillais du regard dès la première fois qu'on s'est vu, et plus particulièrement tout à l'heure – oh ne nie pas, j'ai vu ton regard Anderson –, j'en conclus que tu ne résisteras pas à l'envie de me sauter dessus si je deviens sadique.

– Je suis un homme, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir les hormones en folie quand je te vois. C'est être lâche, manipulateur et attraper les gens par leurs faiblesses, se défendit le musicien. Tu avais tout préparé, n'est-ce pas ? – Kurt hocha la tête, visiblement fier de lui. – J'aurai dû m'en douter, soupira-t-il.

– Je ne crois pas que tu sois mécontent que j'aie fait le premier pas. J'aurai pu attendre longtemps, sinon. Tu es tellement indiscret, Blaine, rit le patineur. Maintenant, change-toi, et viens te coucher avec moi.

Kurt s'écarta de lui, prenant sa main, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il récupéra son pyjama sous son oreiller et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer, tandis que Blaine prenait les affaires qui traînaient sur le lit et commençait à se déshabiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Blaine assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il grimpa à côté de lui et passa ses bras autour de lui, s'appuyant contre son corps et le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le matelas dans un éclat de rire. Le musicien s'enroula autour de l'homme qu'il aimait, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et inspirant profondément son odeur.

– Tu sens le champagne, Kurt, remarqua-t-il. Tu t'en es renversé dessus ?

– Pas à mon souvenir, juste bu une ou deux coupes de trop, marmonna le jeune homme. C'est dérangeant ?

– Non.

– Tant mieux.

Blaine se mit à rire en sentant la bouche de Kurt se déplacer le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou, déposant divers baisers çà et là, trouvant son point sensible près de sa clavicule. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant de plaisir sous les caresses du châtain, ses mains se logeant dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant.

– Je croyais qu'on était censé dormir, réussit-il à souffler, même s'il ne souhaitait pas que Kurt arrête sa douce torture.

– Laisse-moi profiter de mon petit-copain, grogna le garçon en embrassant ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Blaine roula sur le côté et renversa Kurt, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

– Alors, c'est vraiment ce qu'on est ? Petits-amis ? questionna-t-il, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire tendre.

– Tu préfères quoi ? Plan cul ?

Blaine éclata de rire et se pencha sur le jeune homme, emprisonnant ses lèvres des siennes.

– Je t'apprécie trop pour que ce ne soit que de la baise occasionnelle, désolé, souffla-t-il. Va falloir t'y faire.

– Ça me va.

Kurt sourit et tira sur le sweat pour approcher le visage de Blaine du sien.

– Maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi, Anderson. Quinn m'a rendu insatisfait en nous interrompant.

– Si tu m'avais dit samedi que je finirais dans ton lit à la fin de la soirée, j'aurai accepté plus vite ton invitation, tu sais ?

– Tu parles trop.

Kurt le fit taire en capturant ses lèvres, reprenant le dessus. Blaine laissa sa bouche errer sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre du merveilleux garçon penché sur lui, mordillant et suçotant le morceau d'épiderme.

– On essaie de me faire un suçon, Anderson ? taquina le patineur.

Mais le ton confiant et moqueur du jeune homme fut trahi par le gémissement de plaisir qu'il poussa lorsque Blaine suça plus fort sa peau, ce simple son tellement érotique qu'il en devenait vulgaire envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du musicien.

– Avoue-le, tu as essayé de me chauffer depuis le début, marmonna-t-il tandis que Kurt bourdonnait dans son cou en guise de réponse. Ce pantalon… C'est juste _indécent_… Complètement indécent. Est-ce que t'as idée du self-control qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas te sauter dessus en plein milieu du salon ? Dis-moi juste que ton pantalon doré était pareil.

– Il était pareil, dit Kurt avec satisfaction. C'était le but. J'y suis plutôt bien arrivé je trouve.

– Si j'avais su que tu tenais les ficelles du début à la fin, et que je n'étais pas complètement allumé en ce moment, je te laisserais en plan sur-le-champ, Hummel.

Kurt se redressa, visiblement choqué. Blaine rit en voyant son visage offusqué et en profita pour rajuster sa position sur le matelas, appuyant son dos contre les oreillers pour être légèrement incliné.

– Tu n'oserais pas, siffla le châtain. Qui va s'occuper de moi, après ?

– Ta main droite ? suggéra Blaine avec un sourire moqueur. Aïe !

– Je ne m'abaisse pas à de telles pratiques, Monsieur ! s'exclama Kurt, le poing prêt à frapper à nouveau.

– Genre.

Le patineur rougit, admettant en grommelant que le musicien avait peut-être raison, et se laissa tomber à côté de Blaine, soupirant bruyamment. Le bouclé se tourna sur le côté pour regarder le profil de son petit-ami et toucha ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts. Kurt l'imita et lui fit face, collant son torse au sien.

– Tu viens de casser l'ambiance, Blaine, bougonna-t-il en faisant une moue adorable.

– Aussi agréable que c'était, je pense qu'on devrait ralentir un peu le rythme, tu es un peu pompette, Kurt. Mon but premier n'est pas de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi juste pour le fun, comme si on était en boîte.

– Moi non plus, admit Kurt en enroulant son doigt autour d'une des boucles du musicien.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, souriant légèrement, leur souffle revenant à la normale et leurs joues se colorant de rouge à cause de leur chaleur corporelle, profitant simplement de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, si proche.

– J'ai le droit à un câlin quand même ? demanda Kurt en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Blaine l'enveloppa de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, se contentant d'humer son odeur. Le châtain soupira de satisfaction et enroula une de ses jambes autour de celles de Blaine, se perdant dans un mélange de membres.

– Meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais eu, murmura le bouclé en embrassant la joue de son petit-ami.

– Je te l'avais dit. Joyeux Noël, Blaine.

– Joyeux Noël, Kurt.

Le patineur saisit un pan de la couverture et la ramena sur eux, se blottissant encore plus contre Blaine pour se réchauffer, fermant les yeux jusqu'à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Le musicien observa l'homme dans ses bras dormir pendant quelques minutes, jouant avec ses cheveux, attendri par son air si serein et ses poings serrés autour de ses vêtements, avant de se laisser lui aussi emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'esprit embrumé, Blaine fut surpris de ne pas se trouver dans son lit et de tenir quelque chose de chaud dans ses bras, avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière douce qui éclairait la chambre, occultée par les rideaux translucides, avant de cacher son visage dans le tissu en grognant, le soleil du matin brûlant sa rétine. Le musicien sentit un corps bouger contre lui, et un parfum de fraise chatouilla ses narines. Les paupières mi-closes, il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Kurt, logé contre son torse, un petit sourire de contentement sur les lèvres. Le châtain soupira dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Si chaud… », et Blaine ne put retenir son sourire attendri. Il essaya de se tourner pour chercher l'heure sur un réveil ou un téléphone, mais le bras du patineur se resserra autour de lui et l'empêcha de bouger, grognant une phrase incompréhensible. Le jeune homme se mit donc en quête de n'importe quel objet susceptible de lui donner l'heure, extirpant son bras libre de la couette et tâtonnant au hasard sur le meuble derrière lui, avant de refermer ses doigts sur le téléphone de Kurt. Il alluma le portable et geignit en se faisant aveugler par la lumière vive de l'écran, arrachant un marmonnement de protestation au châtain qui enfouit encore plus sa tête dans son torse pour échapper à l'illumination soudaine. 11h04. Soupirant, Blaine laissa son bras tomber sur le matelas et reposa l'appareil sur la table de nuit, avant de reprendre Kurt dans ses bras, dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, et d'embrasser la peau ainsi exposée. Les paupières du jeune homme se pressèrent, et il protesta faiblement en geignant.

– Blaine…, soupira-t-il en laissant sa main glisser sur le torse du brun.

– Debout, marmotte, chuchota ce dernier en déposant une série de baiser de son visage, jusqu'à ses lèvres.

– Laisse-moi dormir encore un mois ou deux…

Blaine rit et passa sa main sur le flanc du jeune homme, caressant du bout des doigts la soie qui couvrait son corps, le chatouillant.

– Blaine…, répéta Kurt en riant, les yeux toujours fermés, essayant d'échapper aux mains du brun. Ça chatouille…

Le bouclé continua de jouer avec ses mains, torturant le patineur. Kurt finit par rouler sur le côté, cherchant un moyen de se protéger de l'attaque.

– Arrête ! s'écria-t-il en gloussant, à moitié réveillé.

– Alors, debout, ordonna Blaine. Ou j'ouvre la fenêtre et je t'enlève la couette.

Sa menace eut l'effet escompté. Kurt se redressa sur le lit, complètement réveillé et les yeux grands ouverts, attrapant le maximum de draps possible et serrant la couette contre lui, un regard de chien battu sur le visage.

– Tu es inhumain ! protesta-t-il en s'enroulant dans le tissu pour éviter que Blaine ne mette sa menace à exécution.

– Je sais.

Blaine s'assit sur ses genoux, près de son petit-ami, et admira son visage au lever du lit. Même s'il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, quelques épis pointant çà et là, Kurt était toujours à ses yeux la plus belle et adorable personne qu'il ait vue, avec sa bouille matinale et ses yeux gardant encore quelques traces de sommeil. Le musicien se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, s'accrochant à la tête de lit pour ne pas lui tomber dessus.

– Bonjour, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

– Salut, répondit le châtain en l'embrassant chastement à son tour. Bien dormi ?

– Comme un loir. Bien mieux que d'habitude, dit Blaine avec un sourire complice. Mon nounours était tout chaud et confortable, cette nuit.

– Le mien n'était pas mal non plus, rit Kurt.

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, sans rien dire, simplement occupé à se sourire mutuellement. Blaine finit par tendre la main et releva le menton de Kurt, observant la marque violacée qui était apparue dans son cou.

– Je ne t'ai pas raté, dit donc.

– Dieu merci, nous sommes en hiver, soupira le châtain en passant sa main sur le suçon. T'imagine de quoi j'aurai l'air avec ça au travail ? Toutes les questions qu'on va me poser…

– Pauvre toi.

Blaine piqua un peu de couverture à Kurt et s'installa entre ses jambes, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

– Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de glaces qui le fixaient amoureusement.

– Câlins, bisous, dodo.

Blaine rit devant l'air enfantin de son petit-ami. Kurt le prit dans ses bras, collant son torse au sien et le renversa sur le matelas, se blottissant contre lui. Le musicien l'enveloppa de ses bras et traça des cercles de ses doigts sur sa peau couverte, appréciant le confort et la chaleur de cette étreinte. Ils se tinrent l'un à l'autre, leurs mains jouant ensemble et leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, le silence seulement brisé par leur respiration. C'était apaisant, et Blaine ressentit une étrange chaleur dans son cœur, le parcourant de tout son corps. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été si heureux, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Après avoir surpris Peter dans les bras de ce gars qu'il ne connaissait pas, leurs salives se mélangeant d'une manière tellement répugnante, et se souvenant encore de la façon dont Sebastian l'avait plaqué après avoir couché avec lui, lui prenant sa virginité, Blaine s'était juré de ne pas laisser un garçon avoir son cœur aussi facilement les prochaines fois. Il s'était interdit d'avoir un béguin pour quelqu'un, et avait réussi pendant trois ans. Il avait passé les périodes de Noël seul, se morfondant sur lui-même pour être désespérément célibataire et ne faisant rien pour sortir de sa situation, noyant sa solitude dans les gâteaux qu'il achetait à la pâtisserie du coin de la rue. Il avait appris à ne pas aimer la fin de l'année, s'entourant d'un brouillard épais et opaque, se cachant dans sa coquille, lui qui chérissait tant cette période quand il vivait encore chez ses parents.

Et puis Kurt était apparu dans sa vie, surgissant du passé. Kurt, qui lui avait fait baisser ses murs dès la seconde où il l'avait vu. Kurt, qui s'était apprivoisé en un instant le musicien et était rentré dans son monde, réchauffant l'hiver glacé qui régnait non seulement dans New York, mais aussi dans son cœur. Kurt, qui le rendait heureux le jour de Noël, et rien que ça, c'était exceptionnel pour lui. Pourtant, Blaine craignait encore que le jeune homme ne soit comme Peter et Sebastian, même si son amour aveuglant lui criait que Kurt n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il était unique. Il avait peur que le garçon lui brise le cœur aussi vite qu'il l'avait conquis. Mais chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence ou qu'il communiquait avec lui, il oubliait toutes ses insécurités et laissait le patineur briser son cocon et l'envelopper tout entier. Tant qu'il était avec lui, Blaine appartenait à Kurt, et celui-ci était libre de le contrôler à sa guise, même si cela impliquait qu'il en ressorte avec des blessures profondes à la fin. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avec Peter ou Sebastian que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt. Le jeune homme éclairait son ciel brumeux et réchauffait son cœur meurtri, et c'était quelque chose de tellement nouveau pour lui.

Blaine posa son regard sur Kurt et caressa son visage de sa main, ses doigts effleurant sa peau, essayant d'en retenir les moindres caractéristiques. Le piquant de sa barbe du matin dans son cou et sur le bas de ses joues, la douceur de ses pommettes, le contour parfaitement défini de sa mâchoire, le parfum de fraise de son shampooing, le goût suave et sucrée de ses lèvres, la lumière des étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux, les faisant briller de mille feux. Maintenant qu'il avait le loisir de les observer de si près, Blaine remarqua que non seulement, ils étaient du plus beau bleu qu'il ait jamais vu, mais il distingua des nuances de gris et de vert dans son regard et sa légère hétérochromie de couleur miel autour de ses pupilles. Il pourrait passer l'éternité à regarder ses yeux, se noyant dans leur profondeur et leur complexité, et ne jamais s'en lasser. Il pouvait distinguer chacune de ses éphélides sur sa peau, à peine visibles de loin et innombrables, parsemant son visage comme les étoiles parsèment le ciel nocturne.

– A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? murmura Kurt en jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux.

Blaine concentra son regard sur les magnifiques yeux du jeune homme et sourit. Il caressa du pouce la peau douce du châtain, se demandant comment il avait fait pour qu'un être aussi parfait puisse s'intéresser à lui et lui porter de l'affection. Kurt appartenait à un monde tellement différent du sien. Il vivait confortablement dans ce superbe appartement situé dans Midtown, à deux pas de Central Park, avait réussi sa vie professionnelle et s'adonnait à un loisir dans lequel il excellait et qui le passionnait. Blaine, au contraire, rêvait encore à un futur qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais, n'ayant aucune chance de finir sur une scène s'il continuait à travailler dans la boutique de Bill, perdue au milieu de Brooklyn. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son travail comme cela. Il avait tellement galéré à obtenir ce boulot, et se lancer à corps perdu dans quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais serait du suicide. Ils étaient deux opposés, et ce genre d'histoire n'arrivait que dans les romans à l'eau de rose, pas dans la vraie vie.

– Je pense que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis un long moment, s'ouvrit Blaine en caressant les cheveux de Kurt. Tu as débarqué dans ma vie au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin et, sans t'en rendre compte, tu as chamboulé mon quotidien. Tu es tellement parfait à mes yeux, Kurt. Ton éternel optimisme, malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivé, illumine ma journée et me rappelle que ma vie misérable n'est pas si horrible que ça, parce que tu es là, à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas quelle bonne action j'ai fait dans ma vie pour que le bon Dieu m'ait mené à toi, car tu es si irréaliste et en dehors de mon monde, et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, contre moi, alors que tu pourrais avoir dans tes bras un type bien plus beau, plus riche, et dans une meilleure situation professionnelle que moi, quelqu'un qui comblerait n'importe lequel de tes désirs et ferait de toi le plus heureux des hommes. Tout de suite, je me sens comme cet homme, le plus heureux du monde, parce que j'ai la chance incroyable de t'avoir là, dans mes bras, et jamais je n'avais pensé que ça puisse devenir réalité quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu es un miracle. Mon miracle.

Kurt avait arrêté d'entortiller son doigt dans les boucles, perdant son sourire et se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand Blaine termina son discours. Ce dernier prit soudainement peur, pensant que le châtain allait le laisser tomber et le jeter à la porte, lui disant qu'il ne cherchait qu'à s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un et ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme infernal, si rapide que ça lui en faisait mal. Blaine vit les yeux de Kurt s'humidifier, et cela ne le rassura absolument pas. Le châtain chassa d'un revers de main les larmes qui commençaient à perler.

– Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît, implora Blaine.

Kurt tendit la main vers son visage et posa ses doigts sur ses paupières, incitant le musicien à fermer les yeux. Blaine ne comprit pas mais s'exécuta, avant de sentir une pression sur ses lèvres. Le patineur s'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse répondre au baiser et le bouclé rouvrit les yeux, interrogeant le jeune homme du regard.

– Je t'aime, dit finalement Kurt, un sourire s'étirant enfin sur ses lèvres.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Son cœur battit encore plus fort, et il se demanda comment sa cage thoracique faisait pour ne pas exploser, son muscle cardiaque étant déjà dans une situation sérieuse de tachycardie.

C'était incroyable comment deux simples mots pouvaient exercer un tel pouvoir sur l'être humain. Deux mots qui renfermaient le plus puissant des sentiments et qui mettaient du baume au cœur au moment où vous avez le plus besoin de les entendre. Entendre Kurt lui exposer ses sentiments, sans accessoires ni superflus, contrairement à tout ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, fit serrer le cœur de Blaine, car c'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin de savoir à l'instant précis. Aimer, et se savoir aimer en retour… A quand remontait la dernière fois que le musicien s'était senti submergé par ce raz-de-marée de sentiments, consumant sa raison et faisant fondre son cœur ?

– Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas t'entendre te dénigrer devant moi, reprit Kurt en posant sa main sur la joue de Blaine pour qu'il le regarde. Pourquoi voudrais-je d'un homme beau et riche qui m'achèterait avec des vêtements et des accessoires quand j'ai cette magnifique personne que j'apprécie dans sa simplicité et son authenticité ? Je n'ai pas besoin de superflus quand il est question de toi. Ce que j'aime chez ta personne, c'est que tu restes tel que tu es, sans te soucier de te tourner en ridicule devant moi, parce que tu sais qu'au final je vais rire et t'embrasser pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. Tu es parfaitement imparfait à mes yeux, Blaine, et ça me suffit. Parce que ce n'est pas dans les bras d'un homme riche que je veux m'endormir, mais dans ceux de l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur. Et cet homme, c'est toi.

Le pouce de Kurt se déplaça sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler le long du visage du musicien. Ce dernier pencha sa tête sur le côté, frottant sa joue contre la main du jeune homme et fermant les yeux, bourdonnant doucement au doux contact.

– Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, un sourire idiot se dessinant sur son visage.

– Tu sais, il y a cet auteur, Milan Kundera, qui a écrit dans son livre _Le livre du rire et de l'oubli_ : « Celui qui est absolument aimé ne peut être misérable ». Alors tu n'es pas misérable, Blaine. Ni ta personne, ni ta vie. Et je t'interdis ne serait-ce que de l'évoquer par la pensée. Ne crois pas que tu ne me mérites pas. Parce que tu me mérites.

Blaine se contenta d'afficher un sourire triste au châtain. Kurt enveloppa la figure soudainement frêle du musicien dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement, donnant au brun l'agréable sentiment que quelqu'un était là pour lui, pour le protéger, le supporter et se tenir à ses côtés.

– Merci, Kurt, souffla Blaine.

Le châtain l'embrassa doucement, suçotant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Blaine passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le fit basculer au-dessus de lui, coinçant ses hanches entre ses jambes. Leur étreinte s'approfondit rapidement, et très vite la bouche de Kurt quitta les lèvres du musicien et attaqua sa mâchoire, descendant le long de son cou vers l'échancrure du sweat que portait Blaine. D'une main habile, le jeune homme fit glisser la fermeture éclair et écarta les pans du vêtement pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur le torse du bouclé. Blaine passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, rejetant sa tête en arrière dans les coussins pour permettre aux lèvres du patineur un meilleur accès à son cou. Kurt ne se fit pas prier pour dévorer chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, mordillant le morceau d'épiderme sensible au-dessus de sa clavicule.

Aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans la chambre, excepté les bruits de baisers et de souffles erratiques des deux garçons, vaguement couverts par le bruit de la circulation en bas de l'immeuble. Parfois, l'un des deux laissait échapper un soupir voire un gémissement de plaisir, soufflant le nom de l'autre pour se rassurer de sa présence et être sûr de ne pas rêver.

Blaine se débarrassa du sweat tandis qu'il se redressait, sa bouche quémandant plus de baisers, et laissa le vêtement glisser du lit et s'écraser sur la moquette blanche. Il frissonna quand il sentit des mains froides se glisser sous son sous-pull et caresser son torse, les ongles éraflant sa peau sans le blesser. A l'aveuglette, la bouche occupée à embrasser les lèvres de Kurt comme s'il s'agissait d'un antidote destiné à le maintenir en vie, Blaine essaya de déboutonner le haut du pyjama du châtain, protestant faiblement devant la difficulté de la tâche sous le rire étouffé de son petit-ami. Kurt se redressa et défit les boutons, offrant à Blaine la vue de son torse d'albâtre.

– Si beau…, souffla le musicien en posant ses mains sur la peau pâle du jeune homme, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules et retirant d'un mouvement de poignet le vêtement de trop.

Il vit Kurt rougir au-dessus de lui et fixa les yeux bleus et dilatés du châtain. Blaine bascula sur le côté pour se positionner à son tour sur Kurt et déposa ses lèvres sur ses clavicules, traçant un chemin humide et chaud sur le torse du jeune homme. Sa bouche s'attarda sur le téton droit du patineur, suçotant le morceau de chair entre ses dents.

– Oh, Blaine…, gémit Kurt en cambrant son dos.

La bouche du musicien vibra à l'entente de ce son, faisant haleter le châtain qui enfouit ses mains dans ses boucles. L'entendre produire ce genre de bruits n'aida pas Blaine à calmer ses ardeurs, et il traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à l'autre téton, lui faisant subir la même douce torture. Il parcouru la ligne de poils clairs qui traçait un chemin de la poitrine du garçon jusqu'à son nombril, avant de poser sa bouche sur sa hanche, le long de son os iliaque, tirant légèrement sur son pantalon pour avoir un meilleur accès, et traça des cercles avec son doigt autour de son ombilic, donnant la chair de poule à Kurt. Ce dernier gémit faiblement, projetant ses hanches en avant, et Blaine posa son bras sur son ventre pour le bloquer. Avec un dernier frisson, Kurt reprit ses esprits et tira sur le sous-pull du musicien pour lui faire comprendre de le retirer. Blaine se redressa et s'exécuta, notant le rougissement encore plus important sur les joues de Kurt. Timidement, le châtain posa ses mains froides sur la peau devenue brûlante du jeune homme, frôlant du bout des doigts l'épiderme et s'enroulant autour des bras nus du brun, caressant ses biceps du pouce, avant de passer sur sa poitrine et de dessiner des motifs divers sur ses muscles saillants. Blaine frissonna aux caresses glaciales du garçon et se pencha sur lui pour capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, tirant gentiment dessus et la langue passant sur la peau fine et gonflée. Kurt enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et Blaine sentit le renflement de son pantalon effleurer son entrejambe, lui faisant prendre conscience que c'était en train d'arriver.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il couchait avec un gars à la sortie d'un bar, sans sentiments pour lui et voulant juste passer un bon moment et s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois ces dernières années. C'était tellement plus, parce que c'était Kurt dont il avait envie. C'était les mains du garçon que Blaine voulait pour toucher son corps et lui envoyer ces décharges électriques, sa peau crépitant sous la brûlure de leur étreinte et de leurs caresses. C'était sa bouche qui pouvait se poser où il le voulait, quand il le voulait, cherchant simplement à lui témoigner son affection par un rapide baiser sur les lèvres ou s'enveloppant autour de lui pour le faire crier de plaisir. Ce n'était plus vulgairement baiser avec quelqu'un, c'était faire l'amour avec une personne chérie, et il y avait longtemps que Blaine avait oublié cette sensation qui le rendait si vulnérable et exposé et qu'il se plaisait à redécouvrir.

– Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il contre la peau chaude du châtain.

Il avait senti un besoin de le dire, de témoigner ses sentiments à Kurt même s'il venait de le faire il y a quelques minutes. Le besoin de se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve et que le garçon qui poussait les petits bruits qui le rendaient fou était bien réel.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Kurt sourire. Le châtain répondit par un marmonnement étouffé par sa peau, sa bouche vibrant contre son épiderme et faisant frissonner Blaine. Ce dernier déposa une ligne de baiser sur son torse, descendant jusqu'au croisement entre son aine et ses hanches, admirant les muscles en forme de V. Sa main courut le long de son flanc et glissa sous l'élastique du bas de pyjama du jeune homme. Son désir grandissant lui criait de faire plaisir au châtain et de prendre son érection naissante dans sa main, se délectant du spectacle que serait le visage de Kurt consumé par la passion, mais Blaine ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait entendre le jeune homme le quémander, le supplier d'arrêter de taquiner sa peau et l'implorer de lui en donner plus. Il voulait prendre son temps pour que ce moment incroyable le submerge jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Sa main s'introduit dans le boxer de Kurt et glissa sur ses fesses, caressant la chair douce et ferme, retenant les formes de l'anatomie du garçon dont il avait fantasmé depuis des jours. Le châtain s'agrippa à son cou, ses lèvres s'écrasant sur celles de Blaine pour étouffer son gémissement. Il sentit une des mains de Kurt quitter son cou pour glisser à son tour dans ses vêtements et se poser sur celle de Blaine, la guidant vers son membre en érection. Le musicien eut un sourire devant l'impatience du garçon et posa sa main sur son entrejambe, effleurant du pouce la peau sensible. Kurt haleta, rejetant sa tête en arrière et déjetant ses hanches contre celles de Blaine.

– Putain, Blaine, fais quelque chose, gémit-il de frustration en cherchant une friction plus importante.

Blaine écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt pour étouffer son gémissement contre sa bouche tandis qu'il frôlait toujours du pouce le sexe tendu de son amant. Kurt marmonna à toute vitesse une série de mots incompréhensibles et agrippa les cheveux bouclés du musicien, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son crâne. La main de Blaine quitta l'entrejambe du châtain, arrachant à Kurt un glapissement de frustration, et il fit glisser le bas de pyjama ainsi que son boxer le long de ses jambes. Le patineur donna un vague coup de pied dans les vêtements pour les chasser de ses chevilles et amena les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes, mordillant celle du bas, le suppliant en même temps de le prendre dans sa main. Blaine obéit et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'érection de Kurt. Il entreprit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient le long de sa verge et effleura son extrémité du pouce en traçant des cercles.

Le babillage de Kurt reprit contre la bouche de Blaine et ce dernier captura ses lèvres pour calmer son flot incompréhensible de paroles, mêlant gémissements et jurons. Il accéléra légèrement son mouvement, les premières gouttes de sperme rendant le glissement de sa main plus aisé, et insista sur le gland. Tandis qu'il continuait de le caresser et malaxait son scrotum de son autre main, Blaine quitta les lèvres de Kurt pour loger les siennes dans son cou, léchant et mordillant le lobe de son oreille, les gémissements incontrôlables du châtain résonnant dans son conduit auditif et l'excitant encore plus, si c'était possible. Sa propre érection lui faisait mal, toujours prisonnière de son sous-vêtement et du jogging de Kurt, mais tout ce qui importait à Blaine était de faire venir le jeune homme. Il écarta son visage du creux de son cou et regarda le magnifique visage de Kurt, quelques cheveux tombant sur son front ruisselant de sueur, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte et ses dents mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir trop bruyamment.

– Je veux t'entendre, Kurt, souffla-t-il, la voix grave et rauque. Ne te retiens pas, je veux t'entendre gémir. Je veux t'entendre me prouver à quel point tu aimes ça…

– Putain, Blaine, haleta Kurt en s'arquant. Blaine, je… S'il-te-plaît, je vais venir…

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière dans les coussins et se mordit à nouveau la lèvre en respirant de plus en plus vite, soufflant sans interruption le nom de Blaine. C'était le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu. Son prénom roulait sur la langue de Kurt comme une caresse, la voix du châtain étant devenu bien plus grave et plus rocailleuse que d'habitude. Sentant Kurt proche du gouffre, Blaine accéléra un peu plus le mouvement et appuya plus sur son extrémité.

– Regarde-moi, Kurt, dit-il. Je veux voir ton regard quand tu jouiras.

Kurt rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard rempli de plaisir dans celui de Blaine, mordant violemment ses lèvres sans pouvoir retenir ses gémissements. Avec une dernière pression sur son érection, les yeux de Kurt se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un cri silencieux quand l'orgasme le frappa, et Blaine jura que c'était la plus belle vision du monde. Sa semence, chaude et visqueuse, se déversa sur le poing de Blaine et entre eux, collant au bas-ventre du musicien et tachant son pantalon.

Blaine se pencha par-dessus Kurt et prit un mouchoir dans la boîte de Kleenex sur la table de nuit pour essuyer le sperme sur sa peau et tenter de limiter les dégâts sur le tissu tandis que le patineur reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, sa respiration revenant à un rythme plus normal.

– Ça va ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête, l'air vaguement perdu, et dévisagea le brun des pieds à la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec des vêtements ? lança-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

– Quoi, tu es déjà à nouveau d'attaque ? rigola Blaine.

– Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'occuper de ton érection tout seul en te masturbant sous la douche, tu rêves. Enlève-moi ça.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Kurt lui retira le pantalon et son boxer et attira Blaine au bord du lit, se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui. Il caressa doucement sa verge, son souffle chaud cognant contre le membre de Blaine et lui en envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Les lèvres de Kurt se posèrent alors sur son extrémité et Blaine se reteint de s'écrouler sur le matelas en s'appuyant sur ses mains, réprimant un gémissement de plaisir mêlé à un juron.

– Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, soupira-t-il en enfonçant son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Il sentit la langue de Kurt tracer un chemin humide de la base de sa verge jusqu'à son extrémité puis s'enrouler autour de lui. Ses lèvres pressèrent des baisers à la base, puis il prit l'un de ses testicules dans sa bouche, suçant la peau, le relâchant dans un petit « pop ».

Blaine ne sut pas vraiment s'il resta pleinement conscient lorsque Kurt lui fit ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Sa langue allait et venait sur toute sa longueur, le jeune homme faisant vibrer sa bouche pour amener chaque fois Blaine un peu plus proche de l'orgasme. Son muscle appuyait sur chaque endroit sensible, comme si Kurt savait à l'avance exactement ce que voulait et ce qu'aimait Blaine et comment lui faire perdre la tête. Sa bouche produisait un bruit de succion obscène et pourtant tellement excitant, se mélangeant aux gémissements incontrôlables de Blaine. Kurt bloqua les hanches du musicien qui tressautaient à chaque mouvement un peu trop insistant et Blaine le sentit lécher les quelques gouttes de pré-sperme qui commençait à couler. Le châtain relâcha son membre dur un instant, faisant frissonner Blaine lorsqu'il ressentit une désagréable sensation de froid en comparaison avec la chaleur de sa bouche et lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration, avant de le reprendre dans sa totalité en relaxant sa mâchoire, et Blaine put sentir son extrémité heurter le fond de la gorge de Kurt. Il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure désordonnée du jeune homme, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de chacune de ses mèches, gémissant bruyamment. Il se fichait éperdument que les voisins puissent l'entendre. Ses seules pensées se concentraient sur les lèvres de Kurt autour de lui et sa langue qu'il voulait arracher pour être si parfaite.

– J'aime quand tu gémis comme ça, bébé, dit Kurt d'une voix chaude en déposant des baisers le long de sa virilité et sur son extrémité.

Blaine ne put que répondre en gémissant face aux mots de son petit-ami. D'habitude, il détestait le surnom « bébé » pour désigner son chéri, mais le mot sonnait tellement bien dans la bouche de Kurt qu'il se surprit à apprécier le petit nom.

Peu à peu, Blaine sentit la chaleur de la montée du plaisir se répandre dans son bas-ventre et il ferma les yeux, mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de déverser un flot d'obscénités.

– Putain, Kurt, gémit-il quand celui-ci reprit sa verge dans sa bouche. Kurt… Il faut que… Je vais…

Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler une phrase en entier, perdu dans son plaisir et se sentant au bord du précipice. Il essaya de relever le visage de Kurt vers le sien pour qu'il arrête, mais le jeune homme grogna en guise de protestation et continua son va-et-vient. Blaine insista, et un deuxième grognement ainsi qu'une succion plus forte lui fit comprendre que Kurt ne voulait pas se retirer. Pire, il voulait _avaler_. _OhmonDieu._ Son gland cogna à nouveau le fond de la gorge de son petit-ami qui plongea son regard dans le sien, et cela suffit à Blaine pour être frappé violemment par l'orgasme.

– Oh, merde, gémit-il en se laissant submerger par la vague de plaisir.

Sa verge vibra dans la bouche de Kurt et il planta ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'au sang. Il s'écroula sur le matelas, pantelant, et sentit la langue du châtain s'enrouler une dernière fois autour de lui, récupérant les dernières gouttes de sperme, avant de se retirer dans un bruit de succion.

Kurt se redressa et s'inclina au-dessus de Blaine, capturant tendrement ses lèvres. Encore hébété par son orgasme, Blaine répondit faiblement au baiser qu'il trouva étrangement amer et chaud, avant de se rendre compte que Kurt le faisait se goûter lui-même, et, même s'il trouvait ça sale, cela ne le répugna pas, à sa plus grande surprise.

– J'avais oublié de préciser le sexe de bon matin dans le programme de la journée, je crois, murmura le châtain contre ses lèvres.

Blaine rit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse encore en sueur au sien.

– Je vais prendre une douche, dit Kurt en quittant les genoux du brun. Tu veux venir ?

Le musicien sourit et hocha la tête. Il attrapa la main tendue de Kurt et le suivit dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_Douze jours après Noël_

– Tu es nerveux ? demanda Blaine en s'adossant contre la barrière de la patinoire.

– J'en fais des cauchemars chaque fois que tu ne dors pas avec moi, répondit Kurt avec une moue adorable.

Le châtain se coinça avec aisance entre les jambes de son petit-ami et entoura sa taille de ses bras, les passant sous son manteau ouvert. Kurt et Quinn partaient pour Paris demain soir, leur compétition se déroulant samedi prochain, et Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste en sachant qu'il ne verrait pas son chéri pendant une semaine, alors il profitait de chaque moment qu'il ne passait pas à travailler à sortir avec lui.

– Quinn a été horrible cette semaine, pleurnicha Kurt. Elle m'a presque kidnappé au travail et m'a fait patiner jusqu'à la fermeture de la patinoire. Et tu sais à quelle heure ferme Bryant Park ? Vingt-deux heures en semaine et minuit le week-end. Cette fille est tarée. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Blaine rit devant le désespoir de son petit-ami.

– Ne te moque pas ! protesta Kurt, l'air scandalisé. Je suis complètement mort. Je vais passer les huit heures d'avion à dormir, je crois. Le pire c'est qu'on va passer notre temps là-bas à s'entraîner et on revient un jour après la fin de la compétition, ce qui nous laisse uniquement le dimanche pour faire du tourisme ! Un jour dans Paris, ce n'est pas assez !

Blaine fit taire le babillage incessant du patineur en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kurt étouffa une exclamation de surprise et gémit de plaisir quand Blaine demanda plus qu'une simple pression de leurs lèvres, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche.

– Tu vas me manquer, dit le musicien en resserrant ses bras autour du jeune homme. Une semaine sans toi, c'est trop dur. Je ne pourrais même pas te téléphoner.

– Tu n'as qu'à penser à la merveilleuse partie de jambes en l'air qu'on aura quand je rentrerai avec la première place, rit Kurt, obtenant un regard mi-abasourdi, mi-amusé de Blaine. Mais tu vas me manquer aussi. J'aurais aimé que tu partes avec moi et qu'on visite la ville des amoureux ensemble.

Blaine sourit et donna un nouveau baiser rapide au châtain.

– Alors j'ai hâte d'être à lundi prochain, dit-il avec un sourire lubrique. Tu sais à quel point j'adore tes bruits au lit…

– Tais-toi, Anderson, rétorqua Kurt en rougissant furieusement. On est pas tout seul, je te ferais remarquer.

– J'm'en fiche.

– Pas moi, parce que je sais que si je ne t'arrête pas avant que tu ne deviennes sérieux, tu vas me sauter dessus devant tout le monde, et j'aimerais éviter ça.

– C'est toi qui a commencé je te signale.

– Je n'ai pas souvenirs de ça.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, amusé. Kurt déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et prit sa main, l'entraînant patiner sur la glace. Blaine le suivit docilement, regardant avec admiration son petit-ami glisser avec aisance, son visage éclairé de délectation parce qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il adorait avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Son cœur se serra néanmoins à cette vision. Kurt était tellement heureux à cet instant, et il partait à six mille kilomètres de Blaine le lendemain, sans pouvoir se contacter autant qu'ils le souhaitaient s'ils ne voulaient pas tous les deux griller leurs abonnements téléphoniques.

Blaine ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il n'appréciait plus seulement la présence de Kurt dans sa vie, il en avait _besoin_. Depuis Noël, c'était comme si un vide s'installait dans son cœur quand Kurt n'était pas dans ses bras. Il devait se forcer à rester professionnel au travail et ne pas envoyer des messages au châtain à longueur de journée, sous peine de se voir son portable retiré. Parfois, Bill agissait comme un père, et cela emplissait Blaine de tristesse, car il se rappelait de son père qu'il refusait toujours de voir, ignorant combien il lui manquait.

Ses nuits semblaient vides dans son petit studio de Brooklyn, sans Kurt et son odeur de shampooing à la fraise pour lui chatouiller les narines quand il s'éveillait le matin à ses côtés. Son oreiller ne parvenait même pas à compenser l'absence du châtain, ne portant pas son odeur. C'était tellement plus facile, plus agréable de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée avec la présence de Kurt autour de lui.

Blaine essayait de se réconforter en se disant qu'une semaine, c'était court et ça passait vite, sans compter qu'il serait occupé de mardi à samedi à la boutique, mais il redoutait encore et toujours l'absence de son petit-ami. Il aurait tellement voulu partir avec lui, mais il était impossible qu'il puisse s'offrir un billet aller-retour pour la France, et puis qu'aurait-il fait ? Quinn et Kurt allaient passer leurs journées à répéter leur numéro.

Blaine regarda Kurt s'arrêter en face de lui dans un dérapage parfait, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne lui rentre dedans et les fassent tomber tous les deux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris bleutés de son petit-ami, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ en voyant les étoiles dans son regard. Ses yeux l'avaient envouté et étaient exactement comme le disait la chanson : comme la lumière des étoiles, brillant avec autant si ce n'est plus d'éclats.

Kurt patina en marche arrière, tirant Blaine vers lui par les mains.

– Je te ne travaille pas demain, alors avant que je parte, viens chez moi, proposa Kurt avec un sourire. Tu m'accompagneras à l'aéroport, hein ?

– Bien sûr.

– Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? Il se fait tard.

Blaine hocha la tête. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils patinaient, et ses pieds étaient complètement hors d'usage.

– Mais alors laisse-moi récupérer quelques affaires chez moi, je travaille demain. Je finis toujours par t'emprunter tes fringues ou une de tes brosses à dents jetables.

– Si c'est pour récupérer un pyjama, je ne crois pas que ça va te servir à grand-chose, parce que j'ai des plans pour nous deux ce soir qui ne nécessite pas de vêtements, dit Kurt avec un sourire lubrique en attrapant son écharpe et en l'attirant à lui, l'embrassant rapidement. Et je pense que je vais devoir investir dans une vraie brosse à dents pour toi à ce rythme-là.

Blaine rit et suivit Kurt pour quitter la patinoire et rendre ses patins. Et effectivement, aucun pyjama ne fut nécessaire le soir venu.

Le lendemain, Blaine eut beaucoup de mal à laisser Kurt monter dans l'avion, ne le laissant pas s'échapper de son étreinte. Quinn fut forcée de le menacer pour récupérer son ami et ne pas rater leur vol. Pendant la nuit, Blaine reçut un message de Kurt, lui informant qu'ils étaient bien arrivés, qu'il faisait froid, et que Paris était magnifique de nuit avec les décorations de Noël sur la Tour Eiffel et les Champs Elysées qu'ils avaient pu voir en se rendant à leur hôtel. Tous les jours, son petit-ami lui envoya un message pour lui raconter sa journée et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et lui manquait, et même s'ils les recevaient quand il dormait, la journée de Blaine s'illuminait quand il voyait la notification sur l'écran d'accueil de son portable. Le samedi, Kurt n'évoqua pas une seule fois le résultat de la compétition et cela inquiéta un peu Blaine, qui craignait qu'ils n'aient pas gagné la première place. Kurt ne le mentionna pas non plus le dimanche, mais lui envoya une photo de lui devant la Tour Eiffel, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, alors Blaine cessa de s'inquiéter en voyant son petit-ami aussi heureux.

L'avion de Kurt arriva le lendemain, avec deux heures de retard, mais Blaine s'en préoccupa peu, car son amant était enfin de retour, et que la semaine lui avait paru être aussi longue qu'un siècle. Alors quand l'avion en provenance de Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle fut annoncé, Blaine commença à faire les cents pas dans l'aéroport, guettant l'arrivée des passagers. Kurt et Quinn arrivèrent parmi les derniers, accompagnés de leurs bagages, et le musicien courut vers son Jules, l'étouffant sous son étreinte et couvrant son visage de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il juge l'avoir suffisamment embrassé pour compenser la semaine de perdue.

– Oh, Kurt, tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Alors ? Comment c'était ?

Il s'écarta pour laisser un peu d'espace vital au châtain qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et prit sa valise.

– C'était incroyable. Bon, on a passé quatre jours à patiner sans s'arrêter et crois-moi, je ne sais pas comment mes pieds ont survécu. Dimanche, on est allé au Trocadéro et on est monté en haut de la Tour Eiffel, on a marché le long des Champs-Elysées le soir et c'était magnifique. Et j'ai utilisé le cadeau de Quinn, tu sais, le bon de réduction au Printemps. C'est une sorte de grand magasin de luxe. Et je t'ai ramené un cadeau ! dit Kurt d'une seule traite, la voix surexcitée et finissant essoufflé.

Dans son dos, Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant cacher son sourire rayonnant.

– Tu… Tu m'as ramené un cadeau ? répéta Blaine, surpris. Tu n'aurais pas dû, voyons.

– J'en avais envie, idiot. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour offrir quelque chose à mon adorable et précieux petit-copain ? Je te le montrerai quand on sera à la maison.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du mot « maison ». Kurt avait dit ça comme s'ils habitaient ensemble, dans leur petit confort commun, partageant un foyer. Un sourire attendri s'étira sur ses lèvres et il embrassa chastement Kurt.

– Et… Et la compétition, alors ? demanda-t-il, soudainement fébrile.

Kurt se tourna vers Quinn et les deux se regardèrent avec un sourire.

– Dis-lui, ordonna Kurt.

– Pourquoi moi ? protesta Quinn. C'est ton chéri, pas le mien.

Alors Kurt prit une petite mallette accrochée à son sac de voyage et la tendit à Blaine. Ce dernier ouvrit le coffret noir et regarda un instant les deux petites coupes en or avant de comprendre.

– Première place ? Je le savais !

Il referma à la va-vite le coffret et le posa par terre avant de se jeter au cou de Kurt, l'étouffant dans ses bras. Il enlaça Quinn, la surprenant par son geste inattendu, les deux adultes se connaissant relativement peu au final.

– Félicitations !

Les deux patineurs lui adressèrent un sourire de remerciement.

Passant son bras autour de la taille de Kurt d'une manière possessive, Blaine quitta l'aéroport en leur compagnie. Ils partagèrent le même taxi, déposant Quinn devant chez elle dans l'Upper East Side, puis la voiture jaune se noya à nouveau dans la marée de véhicules, ramenant Blaine et Kurt chez ce dernier.

Dès que la porte de l'appartement fut refermée et les bagages oubliés dans l'entrée, Kurt plaqua Blaine contre le panneau de bois et laissa tomber son sac de voyage par terre dans un bruit sourd, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait et ne prenant même pas le temps d'enlever son manteau. Dire que Blaine fut surpris de l'ardeur soudaine de son petit-ami était un euphémisme. Il répondit cependant aux caresses brutales de Kurt sur ses lèvres sans chercher à comprendre la raison de son attaque, plaçant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour soutenir son poids.

– Tu n'as pas idée… A quel point tu m'as manqué…, marmonna Kurt sans cesser de l'embrasser.

– Hm…, bourdonna Blaine contre ses lèvres. C'est pour ça que tu me sautes dessus ? Non pas que ça me déplaise mais…

– En partie. Je tiens ma promesse aussi. Et peu importe à quel point le décalage horaire m'a tué, je vais te faire crier mon nom tellement fort que les voisins ne nous regarderont plus jamais de la même façon.

Un frisson traversa Blaine à l'entente de ses mots et cela lui suffit à être déjà à moitié dur. Kurt défit aussi vite qu'il le put les nombreux boutons du manteau de Blaine, poussant quelques jurons à propos de « l'inutilité de certaines choses dans les situations les plus importantes ». Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'impatience de son amant, amusé. Il chassa l'épais manteau de ses épaules tandis que Kurt retirait en même temps son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants qui l'empêchaient de sentir la peau douce de son petit-ami sous la pulpe de ses doigts, se préoccupant peu de l'endroit où traîneraient ses vêtements et que Blaine passe plusieurs minutes à recomposer sa tenue une fois leurs ébats terminés. Kurt retira à son tour son manteau et ses accessoires, les laissant glisser à terre, son souffle erratique chatouillant le visage du musicien. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à la chemise de Blaine, défaisant avec agilité les nombreux boutons, tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient encore avec fermeté et désir contre les siennes. Blaine frissonna en sentant un vague courant d'air froid courir sur son ventre nu quand les deux pans de son vêtement ne furent plus rattachés.

Il porta Kurt jusque dans sa chambre, l'installa sur le lit et grimpa au-dessus de lui, dévorant son petit-ami de ses lèvres. Le châtain inversa bien vite leur position et embrassa chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Blaine se redressa contre la tête de lit, ignorant la vague douleur des arabesques de métal s'enfonçant dans son dos parce que, _oh mon Dieu, Kurt savait trop bien utiliser sa langue pour être conscient du monde extérieur_. Il chassa sa chemise de ses épaules et pressa son torse nu contre l'épais pull en cachemire de Kurt pour se réchauffer. Le châtain fit glisser sa bouche de long de son cou, cherchant visiblement un point précis avant de s'arrêter près de sa carotide et de prendre un morceau de peau entre ses dents, suçant et léchant l'épiderme comme un vampire. Et si ça ce n'était pas excitant, Blaine ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'être. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif en sentant le picotement de sa peau, Kurt apposant sa marque sur lui. Il grogna lorsque son petit-ami lui mordit un peu trop violemment le cou, mais ne s'en formalisa pas lorsqu'il sentit un frisson de plaisir le traverser. Blaine retira prestement le pull du châtain, poussant un soupir de mécontentement quand il vit la chemise en-dessous.

– Pourquoi tant de vêtements ? se plaignit-il en jetant le pull loin du lit.

– C'est frustrant hein ? taquina Kurt avec un sourire lubrique.

Blaine attira ses lèvres sur les siennes pour effacer son stupide sourire tout en déboutonnant la chemise, maudissant intérieurement les couches de vêtements et la complexité de ses habits. Sérieusement, Kurt ne pouvait pas porter des chemises avec des boutons pressions ? Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il lui suffisait d'arracher le tissu, mais il n'était pas sûr que cette idée ravisse son amant. D'un coup de pied, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes se retrouvèrent sur la moquette, Kurt l'imitant assez vite avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. D'un mouvement d'épaule, le jeune homme chassa la chemise de son dos et pressa son torse contre celui de Blaine, leurs peaux nues et brûlantes se rencontrant et leur arrachant une délicieuse complainte.

– Je crois qu'en fait je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point une semaine était longue sans toi tant que je n'avais pas tes mains pour me le rappeler, murmura Kurt en caressant les pectoraux du brun du bout de ses doigts, éraflant sa peau de ses ongles. Putain, ça m'a tellement manqué. _Tu_ m'as manqué.

– Toi aussi, toi aussi…, soupira Blaine.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement bruyant quand le bassin de Kurt se pressa contre le sien. Il sentit distinctement la bosse dure à travers le jean serré de son petit-ami et déjeta ses hanches vers lui, cherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à une friction.

– Oh mon Dieu, Kurt…

Il ne réussit pas à étouffer le gémissement qui suivit et son esprit perdit le peu de raison qui lui restait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore avec nos pantalons, putain ? grogna-t-il en défaisant la boucle de la ceinture de Kurt et le bouton de son jean.

Il vit Kurt acquiescer vaguement. L'une de ses mains se posa sur l'épaule de Blaine pour se soutenir tandis que l'autre agrippait l'une des arabesques métalliques de la tête de lit, et Kurt donna un nouveau coup de hanches contre celles du musicien, leur arrachant à tous les deux un soupir de plaisir. Blaine glissa ses mains dans les poches arrière du jean de son petit-ami, caressant ses fesses à travers le tissu étroit et le faisant descendre le long de ses jambes. Kurt s'en débarrassa prestement et défit à son tour la ceinture de Blaine, avant de déboutonner son pantalon et de descendre la fermeture éclair. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur position initiale, s'agrippant au métal de la tête de lit quand le jean de Blaine disparut du matelas. Le musicien enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, attirant son bassin contre le sien, ses hanches se déjetant en avant pour sentir l'érection imposante de Kurt contre la sienne.

– Kurt, j'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla-t-il en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut une vibration sur sa bouche quand Kurt gémit contre ses lèvres.

– Tu es tellement beau, comme ça, continua le brun en écartant les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le front perlant de sueur du patineur.

Il adorait voir le plaisir et la luxure s'installer sur les traits fins et légèrement hautains de son petit-ami, transformant son visage en un havre de douceur.

– J'ai envie de toi aussi, bébé, murmura Kurt en donnant un nouveau coup de bassin. Tellement, putain.

Blaine s'était habitué à entendre le d'habitude délicat jeune homme jurer à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, lui qui surveillait toujours son langage en temps normal. Cela ne faisait qu'exciter encore plus Blaine, qui se félicitait de mettre Kurt dans un tel état qu'il en oubliait ses bonnes manières.

Le châtain lui retira avec empressement son boxer, prenant son membre dans sa main et le masturbant lentement. Les yeux de Blaine roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il dut se faire force pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la vague de plaisir et ne pas venir trop vite. Il descendit à son tour le sous-vêtement de Kurt le long de ses jambes. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses fesses, pressant leurs entrejambes l'un contre l'autre, et Blaine sentit le visage de Kurt tomber sur son épaule quand leurs érections se touchèrent.

– Oh mon Dieu, Blaine, gémit Kurt. S'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. Tout de suite.

Blaine hocha lentement la tête, l'esprit embrumé par les caresses du châtain, et Kurt lâcha sa verge pour se pencher vers la table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif qu'il coinça entre ses dents pour se libérer d'une main. Blaine lui prit le petit emballage et le posa à côté de lui, attirant son visage contre le sien pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Kurt lui passa la petite bouteille et Blaine fit sauter le bouchon, versant un peu du liquide froid sur ces doigts. Sa main droite se faufila dans le dos de Kurt, glissant entre ses fesses et cherchant son intimité. Le corps tout entier du patineur frissonna lorsque les doigts de Blaine effleurèrent toute sa zone érogène. Blaine introduit doucement un doigt dans son petit-ami, traçant des cercles avec son pouce pour l'habituer à sa présence.

– Blaine…, gémit Kurt en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Blaine, bouge.

Le musicien ne se fit pas prier et commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son amant, entrant et sortant à chaque fois son doigt dans sa totalité avec un nouvel angle, cherchant la petite boule de nerfs qui ferait pousser à Kurt tous les petits bruits qu'il adorait.

– Oh putain, Blaine, oui, cria-t-il en s'arquant contre sa main. Juste ici, oh mon Dieu.

Les mains de Kurt s'agrippèrent de toutes leurs forces aux arabesques de la tête de lit, son corps se tortillant chaque fois que Blaine effectuait une pression sur sa prostate. Le jeune homme introduit un deuxième doigt quand il sentit que Kurt en voulait plus, et le châtain laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Blaine, gémissant bruyamment, les jointures de ses mains devenant blanches tellement sa poigne sur le métal était forte. Le corps de Kurt s'arqua à nouveau quand Blaine effectua une pression plus intense sur sa prostate, une longue complainte de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir lui-même sur sa main, voulant presque que Blaine lui fasse l'amour rien qu'avec ses doigts, le musicien introduit un troisième doigt en lui. Kurt mordit doucement l'épaule de Blaine en gémissant de douleur, les doigts du bouclé étirant son anneau de chair et le picotant désagréablement. Il recommença cependant à se mouvoir sur ses doigts, miaulant presque de plaisir en se tortillant quand Blaine stimulait sa boule de nerfs.

– Hm… Blaine, plus, supplia-t-il en s'arquant, ses ongles raclant le mur. Plus…

Il lâcha la tête de lit d'une main pour porter ses doigts à sa bouche, les mordant pour étouffer ses gémissements aigus quand le musicien insista, avant d'agripper à nouveau le métal pour ne pas flancher, et Blaine se promit d'ajouter cette vision à la liste des choses incroyablement sexy que Kurt faisait au lit.

– Blaine, s'il-te-plaît, plus, répéta le patineur d'un ton impatient.

Blaine retira ses doigts doucement de Kurt après avoir appuyé une dernière fois sur sa prostate, arrachant un glapissement de surprise au châtain suivi d'une complainte quand les doigts se retirèrent. Kurt le regarda avec impatience déchirer l'emballage du préservatif, avant de lui arracher l'anneau de latex des mains et de le placer sur sa bouche, tenant parfaitement dans le rond parfait de ses lèvres. Kurt posa ses lèvres à la base de son érection et déroula le préservatif le long de son sexe, son extrémité heurtant le fond de sa gorge. Les yeux de Blaine se révulsèrent et il jeta un regard de profonde déception à Kurt quand celui-ci ne passa qu'une fois sa langue autour de lui. Le châtain rit en voyant ses yeux un peu perdu, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas continué sa caresse, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

– Blaine, gémit-il contre son oreille, d'une voix tellement érotique que cela aurait suffi à lui donner tout de suite une érection s'il n'était pas déjà dans cet état-là.

Cela suffit également à lui rappeler pourquoi Kurt n'avait pas caressé son membre de sa langue. Blaine prit la bouteille de lubrifiant et versa un peu du liquide froid dans sa main avant de l'étaler le long de sa verge. La fraicheur du produit le fit frissonner et il était presque certain que le regard perçant et rempli de désir de son petit-ami était suffisant pour lui faire avoir un orgasme s'il ne se contrôlait pas.

Kurt prit sa verge dans sa main et la guida en lui, ses yeux se révulsant quand ses muscles s'étirèrent autour de lui. Un gémissement à la fois de douleur et de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et Blaine sentit le métal de la tête de lit trembler violemment contre le mur et s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ses omoplates quand Kurt s'y raccrocha pour ne pas flancher. Les ongles de son petit-ami raclèrent le mur, faisant frissonner Blaine tandis qu'il prenait ses fesses en coupe dans ses mains, son souffle erratique s'accélérant en sentant Kurt si serré autour de lui, le plaisir noyant sa douleur dans le dos.

– Oh mon Dieu, Kurt…, gémit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière et se cognant à la tête de lit dans un bruit sourd. Tu es tellement…

Il n'arriva même pas à finir sa phrase, légèrement assommé par le métal et la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec son amant le transportant loin de la Terre. Kurt commença à s'empaler sur son sexe, son magnifique visage se détendant au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient. Le plaisir consuma ses traits fins, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire d'extase et ses yeux peinant à rester ouvert.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pour Blaine, ni pour Kurt. Ni même leur première fois ensemble, de cette manière. Chaque fois surpassait la précédente. Mêlée de sentiments, de désirs, d'une quête à vouloir satisfaire l'autre aussi bien que l'autre satisfaisait. La légère timidité de la première fois avait disparu dès les suivantes. Blaine avait eu tellement peur de faire mal à Kurt ou de faire quelque chose de mauvais. Leurs complexes s'étaient rapidement envolés par la suite, les deux apprenant à connaître ce que l'autre aimait. Chaque fois, Blaine redécouvrait Kurt et restait abasourdi de la perfection qu'était son petit-ami.

Blaine se cala sur le rythme rapide imposé par Kurt, entrant et sortant de son intimité dans sa totalité presque à chaque fois, les yeux clos par le plaisir. Kurt savait exactement comment bouger pour que Blaine puisse atteindre sa prostate à chaque coup de rein, lui arrachant des cris suraigus à répétition.

– Hm, Blaine, gémit Kurt, toujours accroché à la tête de lit, le nez enfoui dans le creux du cou du musicien et sa bouche près de son oreille. Blaine, merde, c'est tellement bon…

Le jeune homme accéléra son mouvement de va-et-vient, la peau nue de ses hanches claquant contre celle de Blaine. Ce dernier prit la verge de Kurt dans sa main droite, caressant sa longueur doucement, son pouce frôlant l'extrémité sensible, et le châtain se mordit violemment la lèvre en laissant échapper un gémissement brisé.

– Oh, putain, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Blaine. N'arrête pas, n'arrête pas.

Il laissa échapper un flot d'obscénités quand la main gauche de Blaine se glissa entre ses fesses, stimulant sa peau sensible, tandis que la droite continuait de masturber son sexe.

Kurt gémissait dans son oreille, ses soupirs et ses complaintes couvrant le bruit de ses ongles qui raclaient le mur derrière lui et de la chair qui claquait contre une autre, et Blaine sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si son petit-ami continuait de produire ces sons érotiques si près de lui. Une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien se logea dans son bas ventre et se répandit progressivement dans tout son corps. Dans sa main, il pouvait sentir le sexe de Kurt commencer à palpiter.

– Kurt, je vais bientôt…, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par les lèvres de son amant.

Derrière lui, la tête de lit trembla à nouveau et Blaine devina que Kurt avait un instant lâché l'une des arabesques avant de se raccrocher à une autre. Blaine gémit bruyamment contre les lèvres de Kurt, sentant sa langue rencontrer la sienne et s'enrouler autour.

– Moi aussi, bébé, moi aussi, souffla son petit-ami contre ses lèvres.

Il reprit possession de sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure du mieux qu'il pouvait sans le mordre trop fort et le faire saigner. Blaine posa sa main sur la joue de Kurt, et celui-ci tourna la tête pour prendre ses phalanges dans sa bouche, léchant et suçant ses doigts. Blaine gémit à la vue que lui offrait son petit-ami et appuya un peu plus sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Kurt gémit bruyamment, ses doigts se resserrant encore plus autour du métal.

– Putain, Blaine, gémit-il en se cambrant en arrière quand celui-ci donna un coup de rein particulièrement fort. Encore, encore !

Kurt ajusta sa position sur les cuisses du brun et recommença ses va-et-vient, plus vite et plus fort, en synchronisation avec Blaine. Ce dernier sentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant de franchir le gouffre de l'orgasme, alors il s'appliqua à mettre ses dernières sources d'énergie à faire crier son petit-ami aussi fort qu'il venait de le faire. Il appuya avec insistance sur l'extrémité de son gland avec son pouce, utilisant les quelques gouttes de pré-sperme pour lubrifier ses mouvements, et posa sa bouche dans son cou, suçant sa peau entre ses dents.

– Tu es tellement beau quand tu es sur le point de jouir, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du châtain d'une voix rauque, la respiration saccadée.

– Blaine, je vais pas tarder, gémit Kurt en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Merde, c'est trop bon…

– Viens pour moi, chéri. Je veux te voir jouir.

Kurt gémit une nouvelle fois, longuement, et regarda Blaine, ses yeux voilés par le plaisir, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, son souffle irrégulier et rapide heurtant le visage perlant de sueur du bouclé. Le musicien n'avait jamais vu ses pupilles aussi dilatées qu'en ce moment, et il embrassa Kurt violemment, leurs nez s'entrechoquant, leurs dents se cognant, leurs langues s'entremêlant. Il donna un nouveau coup de rein puissant et sentit Kurt se tendre, puis son anneau de chair se resserra autour de lui tandis que le jeune homme atteignait l'orgasme. Ses orteils se crispèrent et Kurt gémit bruyamment, ses yeux se fermant et ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa lèvre inférieure, ne réussissant pas à atténuer son gémissement long et brisé. Blaine le suivit presque immédiatement, la contraction des muscles de Kurt l'envoyant à son tour au septième ciel.

Le châtain se laissa tomber sur lui, ses mains couvertes de marques en forme de demi-lunes à force d'avoir enfoncé ses ongles dans sa peau lâchant la tête de lit. Blaine sentit son ventre être recouvert du sperme chaud et visqueux de Kurt tandis qu'il se retirait, arrachant un gémissement plaintif au jeune homme, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son petit-ami éjaculait sur lui, après tout. Il tâtonna sur la table de nuit pour trouver la boîte de mouchoirs et en sortit un, essuyant le liquide épais, et le jeta à travers la pièce en visant la petite poubelle, ratant sa cible. Il sentit Kurt toucher sa verge revenue au repos et vit son petit-ami lui retirer le préservatif. Il prit un mouchoir sur la table de nuit et enveloppa le préservatif usagé dedans, visant à son tour la poubelle et ratant. Avec un grommellement, il s'extirpa des bras de Blaine, qui en profita pour s'allonger sur le matelas, le dos endoloris par la tête de lit, et ramassa les deux mouchoirs, les jetant correctement. Il reprit sa place contre le torse nu et humide de sueur du musicien et s'enroula autour de lui, fermant automatiquement les yeux en ramenant la couverture sur eux.

Blaine était presque sûr que l'immeuble entier avait été mis au courant de ses ébats avec Kurt lorsqu'il revint sur terre quelques minutes plus tard, son corps en sueur pressé contre celui du châtain, endormi paisiblement et blottit contre son flanc, un sourire heureux et satisfait aux lèvres.

C'était finalement cela, sa maison. Se trouver dans les bras de Kurt, peu importe l'endroit où ils étaient, tant qu'il avait son petit-ami enveloppé autour de lui. Son foyer était ses bras. C'était le seul endroit où Blaine se sentait vraiment bien, et il ne voulait pas que la sensation de plénitude ne le quitte un jour.

Il regarda le petit bouquet de roses rouges et blanches qui était posé sur le bureau de Kurt et qu'il venait seulement de remarquer, la petite carte déposée sur la table de nuit pour que Blaine puisse la lire.

_« Le blanc pour la pureté et le rouge pour la passion. Accepte ces roses, et accepte mon amour pur et passionné. Ta voix est la musique de mon cœur. A toi pour toujours, Kurt. »_

C'était tellement simple, poétique et si mignon que le petit mot donna envie à Blaine de fermer les yeux et de pleurer. Il embrassa sur le front le magnifique garçon endormi dans ses bras, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, et se promit de ne jamais rien faire qui pourrait les amener à finir leur vie sur des chemins séparés.

Tout comme l'Empire State Building était le phare qui guidait la population New Yorkaise dans la nuit, Kurt était son propre phare, sa propre lumière qui illuminait et guidait sa vie vers un tournant bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu.

* * *

**Note culturelle : **Le repas de Noël américain est traditionnellement composé (en gros) d'une dinde, du lait de poule (appelé Egg Nog) qu'on sert en "apéritif" aux invités et du Christmas Cake, qui est un gâteau aux fruits. Joël Robuchon, comme vous le savez peut-être, l'un des plus célèbres cuisinier français, 3 étoiles, etc. Le "o" du SMS de Kurt veut dire "câlin", tout comme le "x" veut dire "bisou" comme on le voit souvent dans les fics en anglais ou dans la série Gossip Girl (xoxo). Milan Kundera est un auteur français, merci Internet pour la citation /o\

**Note personnelle** : Je suis désolée si j'ai fait faire une crise cardiaque à tous ceux qui ont "follower" cette histoire et qui ont vu les quelques 20k mots dans le mail... Je n'avais pas envie de couper à nouveau en plein milieu. En tout cas, j'espère que la longueur ne vous a pas dégoûté. Hm... C'était très intéressant de chercher le langage des fleurs que Blaine offre à Kurt. J'espère que le lemon n'ait pas trop vulgaire, c'était quelque chose que je voulais éviter.  
Je répondrai peut-être aux reviews après mes partiels, donc vous pouvez me posez des questions si vous en avez... Bref.  
Merci d'avoir lu, Mizu.


End file.
